The Queen of the Labyrinth
by Lady of Wolves
Summary: Toby wishes Sarah away to the Underground. Now that she is back, neither Jareth nor the Labyrinth will allow her to return home this time. She belongs to them now. Contains Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By: Lady of Wolves

I do not own any of the characters from Labyrinth, though I wish I did, but they belong to Jim Henson. This is purely for entertainment and not for profit.

This story contains sexual content and thus rated M, so people only over 18 years old should be reading this. If not, turn away now. You have been warned!

This will be my second story on fan fiction, but my first series. So I hope it turns out well and that I improve my writing as the story progresses. I will do my best to update at least once a week on Mon-Wed nights. Please review as always. Thank you.

* * *

Toby wishes Sarah away to the Underground. Now that she is back, neither Jareth nor the Labyrinth will allow her to return home this time. She belongs to them now.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wish

* * *

An irritated sigh escaped her pink lips as she kept constantly clicking on the remote control in her hand as she tried to find something entertaining on the television to watch. It was impossible at this time of night. Her options were either channels filled with porn or cheesy horror movies. She was not sure which was worse at the moment, plus neither were good options with a child upstairs. Sarah kept looking as she lied sprawled out on the living room couch with the front half of her body facing the television while her right arm was supporting her head up, the other holding the remote controller. Her legs kept twitching and moving themselves around as if they could sense her boredom; they itched to get up and do something fun instead of being stuck at her old house.

It was late at night and she should have been out and on a date or something. "Pfft, as if.." She grumbled. Sure, boys were interested in her, but she never could find herself attracted to any of them, no matter how handsome or intelligent they were. So now she had no choice but to stay up and wait for her parents to come home, which was still in a few more hours. They wanted a break from watching Toby and to go have a night to themselves. Sadly, she had agreed (more like guilt tripped) to come over and watch over her younger, half-brother Toby, who was almost nine years old now.

"Cheap bastards. Cannot even bother to pay for a babysitter, so they ask me instead." She grumbled loudly to herself before moving around on the couch again to sit up this time. Her actions had caused her night clothes to crinkle up and show off a little of the skin on her toned stomach. Her dark blue cotton tank top and black shorts felt comfortable on her body, especially during this hot summer heat she was forced to live through at the moment. Even late at night, it was still around eighty degrees outside, but thankfully cool inside the house. She ran one of her hands through her thick, long brown hair in frustration.

Sarah narrowed her eyes; quickly suspicious of the quiet besides the noise coming from the television. Usually Toby would be raising hell and doing everything in his power to annoy her and get whatever snacks he could before her parents came home. However, tonight was not that kind of night. She had tucked Toby into bed earlier, but she expected him to start running back out five minutes later.

Wary of what could be going on with Toby, and not trusting blind luck of actually getting a break tonight, she decided to get up from the comfortable couch and go investigate his bedroom. Her bare feet padded quietly along the hardwood floors of the house until she reached his door. Placing her hand on the door knob, she turned it as slow as she possibly could, afraid to wake Toby up if he really was asleep. She would never get any peace if she woke him up.

Once the door was open, she poked her head inside of the dark bedroom. After almost nine years, his room had drastically changed. Instead of a crib was a large bed that was covered with blankets that had basketball images on them. Beside the bed was a desk with some books on it, mainly for school of course. Other then the essentials, his room was littered with toys of all kinds; some she even recognized from when she was younger herself.

But the one thing not in this room was Toby himself. Sarah growled out in annoyance; already knowing Toby must be somewhere in this house and getting into trouble like she suspected.

"Damnit, Toby! I know you are around here somewhere!" She screamed loudly, wanting to make sure he heard her, no matter where he was.

Just as soon as she finished yelling, she instantly heard movement in the room next to his. She slammed the door to his room shut before stomping off to the room, which was a study that her parents used. She quickly jerked open the door and looked around the room for the child. Instantly, her brown eyes spotted the blonde hair sticking out everywhere from behind the chair he was sitting in. She could tell he was trying to not be noticed, but she was not fooled.

"Toby, what in the hell are you doing in mom and dad's study? You know you are not supposed to be in here. You could break something really expensive, and you would be spanked and punished for a whole month." She glared at the back of his head before moving to the chair and spinning it so that he was now facing her.

She instantly regretted her actions the moment her eyes fell upon the item that he was holding in his lap. It was something she never wanted to see again after nine years. In his lap sat the little red book titled _The Labyrinth_ in gold lettering, with black designs around the cover.

"Wh-Where did you find that, Toby?!" She stuttered out in fear, knowing of the danger that the book possessed. She instantly wished that she had burned that stupid book a long time ago, but never had the guts to go through with it. She was scared getting rid of the book would mean never seeing the Underground again, but most importantly, Jareth himself.

Toby continued to sit there looking like a child that was caught stealing candy. He already knew he was in trouble, but did not want to say anything to get further in trouble. "I, uh, found it in a box..?" He muttered the words quietly, waiting for what she would do next.

Sarah's eyes burned into him from the intense anger she was feeling at that moment. She damn well made sure to hide that book far away from any prying eyes ever since that event with the Goblin King stealing away Toby to the Underground. She never wanted to go through with that again; too many conflicting emotions still bothered her today that involved her and Jareth. She still had dreams about the two of them together in rather _intimate _positions; whether she dreamed it own her own, or the bastard sent the dreams to her, she never knew. But it frustrated the hell out of her; mainly sexually.

"A box, Toby? Of course you found it in a box. I put it there in the first place. Now please be a good boy and hand the book over to me. Maybe later I can tell you about it, but for now, _please _go to bed." Her face was flushed with anger as her hands clenched at her sides, trying to conceal how angry she truly was with him at this moment. He would get suspicious and start asking questions. For a young boy, he was pretty smart.

Toby eyed her carefully as she clenched her hands at her sides. "No, I want to know more about it now. Or is it too childish for you now? I thought you used to like stories about kings and silly girls having adventures. At least that is what mom and dad always tell me." He stuck his tongue out at her to taunt her, knowing that it would annoy her more.

"If it is so childish, then why are you even reading it in the first place? You always talk about how grown-up you are now, saying you do not need a babysitter. Plus, I thought you hated reading books, especially since you tell me so every time I try to help you with homework." She moved closer to him, hoping to distract him enough to reach out and grab the book from his grasp.

Toby clenched the book harder in his hands as she moved closer to him. "Because it is not boring unlike all those other stupid books I am forced to read. I was not tired, so I decided to look around the room and found a bunch of boxes in the closet filled with books. This one looked the most interesting to me. So what is the big deal about it? I was not hurting anyone or anything." He glared at her, not understanding why she was getting so flustered about a book of all things.

"You should be in bed is why, little man. You are old enough now to know better then to snoop around." She jerked her body forward suddenly, her hand aiming for the book.

Her hand brushed the top of the book, but fell short of her grasp as Toby instantly pushed the chair back to get away from her as he lifted the book to his chest and wrapped his arms around it to prevent her from snatching it away from him. "Why are you acting like such a jerk right now, Sarah!?" He cried out. He narrowed his blue eyes at her as a thought came to his mind at the moment.

His lips trembled out in anger as the words spilled out from his mouth. "You know what, Sarah? I wish this book was real, because I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away from me forever! Right now! Then I could read whatever books I wanted without you telling me to go to bed." As soon as he said those words, Toby launched himself off of the chair and darted around Sarah to escape the room and to go back to his.

Sarah's entire body went rigid as soon as she heard him utter those terrible words that she herself had said almost nine years ago. All she could do was stare at the empty chair that Toby used to occupy before running off.

"What have you done, Toby?" She whispered to herself. She prayed that the Goblin King would not come for her like he did with Toby; or take Toby again for that matter. Running on instinct now, she instantly turned around for the door. But before she could get to it, the door instantly slammed shut right in front of her face without anyone being there to do so.

Sarah gasped at the sudden movement, already knowing it was too late for her to escape the wrath of the Goblin King. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to pretend none of this happening and that she was only dreaming. She always hoped she would never see Jareth or his Labyrinth again, but yet she yearned for the adventures it held and the chance to see her old friends again. But most of all, to be in the presence of Jareth again. She may have been sixteen at the time, but she soon figured out that she was attracted to the man. If it was not for the fact that she had to save Toby, she may have been very tempted to accept his offer at the end.

As she was distracted with her thoughts, she did not notice the noises that came from creatures known as goblins, or the fact that her surroundings had completely changed around her. Sarah kept pretending to ignore the world around her until one goblin came from behind her and jabbed at her left ankle with a stick before running off laughing.

Sarah yelped out in surprise and pain and quickly turned around to see what caused it. Her eyes widened at the sight that she saw. She was no longer in her parent's study, or her own world for that matter. She was back Underground, and in the throne room of the castle belonging to none other than the Goblin King.

All around her were dozens of goblins varying in all kinds of shapes and sizes; some wore helmets covered with horns and fur; while others wore plain clothing as they harassed chickens that only wanted to escape their captors and be free. But all of that did not matter to her as soon as her eyes fell upon the figure in the middle of the room.

There he sat in his throne; the man that haunted her dreams for the last several years. Sitting comfortably as if her presence was the most usual thing in the world was the Goblin King himself; Jareth. Sarah immediately took note of his attire, which caused a blush to rise to her cheeks as inappropriate thoughts raced through her mind. She had almost forgotten how handsome he was in person.

Starting from the bottom, she noticed that he was wearing black leather boots that came all the way up to his knees. From there, her eyes immediately noticed how tight his grey pants were on his muscled legs, and because of the obvious bulge at his crotch. Looking up even further, she saw that he was wearing a black, leather vest that was over a white blouse that had frills at the cuffs. God, she always loved his shirts. They had deep cuts in them, just like this one, which revealed so much skin to her viewing pleasure.

"Enjoying the show, my dear Sarah? I would think I would get a hello from you first after all of these years, but please continue." Jareth smirked at her obvious ogling of him as he tapped his riding crop against the heel of his boot. He was sitting sideways on his throne, with one of his legs hanging over the edge of it.

Sarah jumped at hearing his voice suddenly. She was so distracted at looking at him that she completely forgot _why_ she was here in the first place. "_Damnit, Sarah! Get your head straight. Toby just wished you here and the only way to get home is for him to somehow save your ass."_

"J-Jareth. It has been a long time, but this is a big mistake. I am not supposed to be here. Toby found the book and wished me here without realizing what it would do to me. You have to return me back home this instant!" Sarah finally looked him fully in the eyes, hoping to see sympathy there. She was wrong.

Instead of seeing sympathy in his eyes, all she saw was a mixture of anger, amusement, and… lust?

"Still always making demands of me, Sarah mine. I see you have not changed one bit these last several years." He growled at her before suddenly standing up from his throne and slowly walking towards her as he tossed his riding crop, hearing it fall onto the ground behind him. The goblins in front of him quickly scurried away from his path to avoid his infamous wrath. Soon enough, all of the goblins immediately followed their example and decided to escape the throne room all together, which left Sarah and Jareth alone for the first time in years.

Jareth stopped right in front of her as he placed his hands behind his back and finally took the chance to really look at her. He was truly surprised when he first saw her appear in his throne room. He never expected to see her again; at least not without him going after her himself.

He tilted his head to the right side, which caused his long, blonde hair to fall over his mis-matched eyes. He swept his eyes quickly up and down her body, which caused a pulse of desire to shoot down to his groin. He did not know what she was wearing, but he loved the way it revealed so much skin to his eyes and allowed him to enjoy how her body had truly grown up over the years. Her chest had filled out nicely. _In fact, __I bet they would fill my hands completely.._ Plus, the flimsy material was revealing how her nipples were hard and poking against the shirt. Besides that, her shorts revealed her long, slender legs that were attached to a pair of dainty looking feet that had blue colored nail polish on her toe nails. "_How I could ravish you in this room right now, my dear Sarah."_

Instead of acting out his thoughts, he looked back up to her eyes and remembered her original demand from earlier.

"I am _truly sorry_, Sarah." He said sarcastically. "But I am afraid I am unable to return you back home to your family. You see, you have already been here to the Underground and ran its Labyrinth. Not only did you run the Labyrinth, but you defeated it, which no one has ever done before. And by defeating my Labyrinth, you caused certain actions to happen ever since you have been gone."

Sarah stared at him with her mouth hanging open in surprise. First he looks her up and down as if he wanted to devour her alive, and next he says he cannot return her home?

"What the hell, Jareth? Why not! So what if I ran before and beat your Labyrinth? Can't you just send me home with your magic? You and I both know Toby is too young to try and beat the Labyrinth himself, so do not try and convince him." She suddenly glared at the man standing in front of her, confused by his words.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed at having to explain himself to her. "I just cannot simply _poof _you away with magic, Sarah. That is not how it works here. Magic has rules and limits. Besides, I could not do so even if I could now. Like I mentioned, when you defeated my Labyrinth, you unknowingly accepted the terms that came along with beating it. I guess I should have mentioned that to you before you ran it nine years ago." A huge grin appeared on his lips as he stepped even closer to her body until he was practically close enough to run his nose along hers.

Sarah gaped at him, unsure of what to make of his statement. "Wh-what do you mean 'terms that came along with beating it?'" She stepped back a little when he came closer to her, her body tensing from the feel of his heat radiating off of his body onto hers. He was too close for comfort!

Jareth simply continued to follow her movements as he enjoyed the site of her discomfort. "What I mean, my precious, is that by defeating my Labyrinth, the Labyrinth has chosen you to become its next Goblin Queen. It will accept no one else; for your will is as strong as mine, so no one else will do for me. You said the words yourself, remember? So now because of that, you are forever bound to the Underground now. You cannot return home until you are made my Queen and firmly settled at home here. Until then, the Labyrinth will refuse to let you go home until it knows you will never try to escape." He watched her movements carefully, waiting for what her reaction would be to his words.

He did not have to wait long.

Sarah immediately screeched at him in anger. "_How dare you! _How could you trick me like that?" She threw her right hand up to try and slap him in the face, but Jareth immediately caught her by the wrist before she could make contact. He jerked her body forward to his until she fell against his body; causing her to gasp in surprise.

Jareth bared his fangs at her as he leaned down until he was close enough to kiss her on the lips. "_I dare because you are MINE."_

* * *

That is chapter one of this series! I am not sure how long it will be chapter wise yet, so I will just go with it and see how it ends. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you wish to message me with mistakes in my chapters, please feel free to do so. I will immediately correct them. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

Until the next chapter. Peace. :D

~Lady of Wolves


	2. Chapter 2: The History Lesson

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter 2: The History Lesson

* * *

_Previously…_

Sarah immediately screeched at him in anger. "_How dare you! _How could you trick me like that?" She threw her right hand up to try and slap him in the face, but Jareth immediately caught her by the wrist before she could make contact. He jerked her body forward to his until she fell against his body, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Jareth bared his fangs at her as he leaned down until he was close enough to kiss her on the lips. "_I dare because you are MINE."_

* * *

_Now..._

Sarah looked into his eyes with surprise by his sudden declaration as she forgot how close she really was to him by the fury she felt for this man. "What the hell do you mean _yours?_" She hissed loudly at him, not enjoying the fact that he was suddenly claiming her like he had every right to do so. "I have been away for almost a decade and you simply think that I will bend to your will just because you say so? You know what, _Goblin King, _go fuck yourself."

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her use of language, especially against him of all people. Not many people left uninjured after talking to him like that. But he would be lenient with her; after all, she was to be his queen, whether she was ready for it or not. "I suggest watching that pretty mouth of yours in the future, Sarah. Though I do so love watching you get angry, I will not tolerate being disrespected out in the open where any of my subjects could come by and witness it. I might have to punish you for it, and no one wants that… or do we?" He purred out his last statement while bringing up the hand he was holding to his lips.

Before Sarah could ask him what he was doing, Jareth slowly released his tongue from his mouth to run it along the palm of her hand, immediately enjoying the taste of her skin on his taste buds. He could not wait to taste other parts of her body in the future. He knew she would taste delectable in other areas, just as he always imagined in his dreams. His purrs continued to vibrate against his chest, which sent vibrations straight into Sarah's body as well from being pressed against him still.

Sarah shivered at the sensation of his purrs while she tried not to moan at the feel of his tongue on her hand. The vibrations sent pleasurable tingles into her breasts, which made them ache to be touched. She suddenly wanted to rub her now hard nipples against him for relief, but quickly diminished that thought from her head. She should have been trying to slap him again for his arrogance and for giving in so quickly from something as simple as a lick. _"God, Sarah. You really need to get laid if you get turned on this quickly."_ _She thought._

The whole time Jareth was watching her carefully in order to study her reaction to him. He knew she was attracted to him, but simply did not want to admit it. He was the Goblin King after all; what woman would not desire him? He had power, wealth, and good looks to top it off. Jareth smirked at his own thoughts before he removed his tongue from her hand and moved a few steps away from her, which immediately ceased his purring as well. He already missed the heat of her body pressed against his. "Imagine what else my tongue can do if you enjoyed that, dear Sarah." He ran his tongue slowly along his bottom lip to further emphasize his comment before putting it back into his mouth.

Sarah blinked at him as he stepped away before a blush that could rival a tomato appeared on her face from his comment. She glared at him once again; clearly not amused. She crossed her arms over her chest while trying to ignore the dried saliva on her hand, but to also hide her hard nipples from his view before he noticed; hopefully. She doubted she was that lucky though considering how the night was going for her so far. She could not tell if she was the most unlucky or luckiest girl in the world at the moment.

"You are too arrogant for your own good, Jareth." She grumbled quietly to herself, knowing he could hear her. "If you are done trying to molest my hand, how about you explain yourself better to me about this whole making me your queen thing? I think I deserve some answers after all." Her eyes narrowed at him, hoping he would comply instead of trying something else with her again.

Jareth cocked his head to the side again, clearly entertained by how red her face was._ "I cannot wait to see your face flushed for other reasons, especially in my bed… or against that wall behind you..." He thought to himself. _Following her example, he crossed his arms over his chest before going into his explanation, but not before catching one last glimpse at her beautiful breasts that were begging to be touched by his hands. He definitely wanted to use his tongue on those hard peaks sticking out at the moment.

"I suppose the best way to explain this is to simply give you a brief history lesson of the Goblin Kingdom and its Labyrinth in order for you to understand it all better. Besides, who better to tell besides its future Queen? You would need to learn all of this eventually anyway, so why not now." He grinned at her before he suddenly snapped his fingers so that a couch appeared next to them. It was made from dark brown wood that shone from its polish, while the cushions were made from red velvet that looked comfortable enough to sink into. "How about we get comfortable first and _relax_ together as I talk?" He said.

Sarah pursed her lips at him for his sexual innuendo before moving to sit down on the couch, where Jareth immediately sat down close to her; completely ignoring her personal bubble. _"This man has no boundaries." She mentally growled. _

Crossing his right leg over his left leg, Jareth draped his left arm over Sarah's shoulders, loving every moment of how he made her uncomfortable. She would soon get over it and be yearning for his touch; he just had to wait patiently. "As I was saying..." He drawled out. "The Labyrinth came into existence during the time of my great-grandfather, who was known as King Auruyn. He built the Labyrinth for two main purposes. Obviously, the first one was so the Labyrinth could protect the city and its citizens from any outside harm. Especially during then, enemies wanted to try and conquer his kingdom because of how weak it had gotten from his predecessors. They saw their opportunity and wanted to take advantage of it. I cannot blame them, honestly. I would have done the same thing if I was in their shoes. This is not just the only kingdom if you thought that by the way, Sarah. In the Underground, there are seven kingdoms throughout; each controlled by its own King and Queen. But that is a different history lesson for the future, of course." One of his gloved fingers tenderly ran along her bare shoulder, loving the sight of seeing her body shudder from the contact. She was so sensitive…

Sarah tried to scoot away from him to avoid his hand, but Jareth kept a firm hold on her to prevent it from happening. "Now, now. You need to be right next to me if you wish to learn, or else you might miss out on important information that you are so demanding of from me." He said. She clicked her tongue at him in annoyance, but decided to say nothing and let him continue touching her shoulder if it meant getting a faster explanation.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, it provided defense against enemies. But besides that, he realized that after learning from history and its previous kings before him of why the kingdom had become so weak, he discovered that many of them were weak simply from lack of will because of their spouses. By lack of will I mean that the queen was weak mentally and physically, which was transferred over to the king"

Sarah turned her head to look at him with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean it transferred? How does ones personality affect someone else so much?"

Jareth smiled at her question. "I am glad you asked. It involves my people; Fae, which are completely different from humans. As Fae, we search for years to find the perfect mate. Since we live for a very long time, or what is also considered 'immortal,' we have plenty of time to look. We simply do not pick the first woman that crosses our paths. We have to be compatible in several ways if we are to live together for thousands of years. Once we find that mate, their essence, or what humans call a "soul" is connected together after the bond is completed through mating." Jareth suddenly brushed his lips against her ear. "And by mating, I mean the most intense love making a couple can experience together in their lifetime as their souls become one." Sarah gasped at the sensation of his lips on her ear, her head instinctively tilting to the opposite direction to allow him more access to her neck and ear. "I see…" She whispered. "Go on."

Jareth leaned his head down towards her exposed neck, allowing his nose to nuzzle against her soft skin. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the wonderful scent that belonged only to her. The spring breeze, mixed with lilacs…and arousal. He growled out lustfully at her before moving his head away from her neck. She was too tempting by just being next to him. "You see, the bond is very physical; it allows each partner to feel each other's emotions when they are strong; such as when they are feeling very sad or angry." Jareth winked at her. "I imagine I will be feeling anger from you most of the time if I am correct."

Before Sarah could interject, he continued. "Anyways, they can also read each other's thoughts if they so desire, but can be blocked when they desire personal space. But because each person can feel each other's emotions as if it was their own, it caused the previous rules to slowly cave in to their mate. Many queens from before were corrupt, and only wanted their hearts desires met, so they would use their emotions to wreak havoc on their mates until they gave in to whatever they wanted. Because of this, these kings would start to become distracted from ruling their kingdom until it became no longer important to them. By this point, the king will have abdicated the throne and passed it onto his heir in order to tend to his mate's needs better, which is the exact opposite of what the females wanted ironically. So from this, they no longer had the will to rule and it affected its citizens until the kingdom almost met its destruction. Making sense so far, my dear?" He asked her.

Sarah could not believe what she was hearing. How could so many Kings let their kingdom almost be destroyed because of their mates? How could someone be so irresponsible? It baffled her. "But why would these kings let their mates control them so much? That makes no sense to me, Jareth." She said.

Jareth glanced at her face before looking at where his hand was at still, which suddenly snapped the string holding her tank top before letting it go to smack against her skin. "You see, as Fae, once we are mated to someone, it is for life. So even if you were to die after we mate, which will not happen for a _very long time_, I would never be with anyone else ever again. We are faithful to the end. Our bodies would refuse to mate with another woman. But for males, we are very possessive of our females, especially in the days before the mating process is complete. We do whatever we can to protect our mates, even if it means dying in the process." He said.

"So I am warning you now, Sarah." He narrowed his eyes by a fraction, wanting to make sure his statement was well understood. "Keep all male Faes away from you until the day after our wedding night. I do not care if they work for me or not. I would hate to have to spill another man's blood." He warned. Sarah suddenly turned her body more towards his so to better look at him. "So now you are telling me who I can or cannot talk to just because Fae get crazy possessive? I refuse to be locked away in some room just to avoid contact with other people, Jareth! I am my own person, and if I am to be stuck here for who knows how long, then I will damn well do as I please around here. And stop threatening to kill other people!" She snarled at him as she moved to stand up suddenly and get away from his grasp.

Sensing her need to get away from him, Jareth quickly maneuvered their bodies so that she was now sitting sideways in his lap, with his arms wrapped securely around her to prevent any other future attempts at escape from him. "Sarah. I will not say this again. Fae are different from humans, which is something you will need to learn and accept. We have our ways and that is simply how it is. So if you wish to keep everyone alive and happy, then just do as you are told for now. I will not keep you here like a slave, I assure you. So stop fighting me on everything I say." He nipped at her bare shoulder as a form of reprimand.

Sarah squeaked at the nip, her face flushed with embarrassment at being treated like a child. "_Okay, Sarah. Calm down. He is right, of course. As always. He is not human like you. So just listen to him and see where things go from here. You are a reasonable, responsible adult now. Not sixteen years old when you first met him." She thought._

Sarah looked away from his face so that her gaze fell onto one of the round windows in the throne room, too embarrassed to look at him anymore. "Fine, Jareth. Continue once again." She said.

Sensing her body losing its tension from her outburst earlier, he slightly relaxed his grip around her body. "As I was saying. Besides being very possessive, we also yearn to please our mates. Fae treasure their females beyond anything in the Underground, especially with so few around these days. This is why it is not unheard of now for a Fae to take a human as a mate. So, this is why so many kings did whatever they could to make their females happy. The corrupt females subdued the males with their lack of will and character to care about anything other than themselves. This is why the other reason for the Labyrinth's creation comes into play."

Sarah sat quietly on his lap as he talked, eagerly waiting for what he had to say next. Angry at him or not, this stuff was unlike anything she learned while in school. She loved to learn about history, so she could do nothing but listen on like a good student as her teacher lectured away.

Jareth took her silence as a good thing, so he continued. "King Auruyn decided that he did not want a weak, pathetic woman as a mate, even with all of the women being offered to him from noble families within the kingdom. None of them interested him enough to care. They would only bring down his kingdom. So one night, while he was thinking about this dilemma, he suddenly had an idea pop into his head. It was ingenious, really." He smirked at how clever his great-grandfather was. "He decided that besides having the Labyrinth being only there to protect his people, but to exist to find the perfect mate for him and queen. He wanted a woman that could match his strength and will power in order to rule alongside him. So through the use of magic, he removed a tiny piece of his heart and placed it at the center of the Labyrinth. If a woman truly wished to become his bride, then she would have to prove her devotion, love, intelligence, and strength of character by defeating the Labyrinth, which would win his heart. Once news of this was leaked all around the corners of the Goblin Kingdom, many women came to the Labyrinth to try and defeat it. All of these women could not do it in the beginning, so after many years of attempts, people started to give up and lose hope of becoming the future Goblin Queen. Even King Auruyn himself started to doubt and became depressed at the thought of always being lonely. That is, until my great-grandmother, Queen Belen came along." Jareth paused in his speech to look down at Sarah to see if she was still paying attention. To his joy, she still was by the rapt expression on her face.

"My great-grandmother was not from a noble family or even moderately rich. She came from a home that simply grew crops to sell at the market every year. She grew up in a loving home with her parents and two siblings, so she came to love going on adventures with them. One afternoon though, she decided that she wanted to run the Labyrinth simply for the fun of it. Not because it would mean becoming the Queen, but because she loved the thrill of the challenge. So she ran it without telling anyone where she was going. After each turn and obstacle, she learned that the Labyrinth was not was it seemed at first glance. So she started to learn from her mistakes, and kept on moving with her determination. She solved many riddles, and even accepted help from the creatures in it that were willing to do so, like a faerie she met." He said.

"But I thought all faeries were nasty little things here in the Underground." She suddenly interjected. "One even bit me when I was simply trying to help it after Hoggle sprayed it with some kind of poison."

Jareth laughed out loud at her comment. "Of course it bit you, dear Sarah. Would you not be mad and attacking anything you could after someone just tried to kill you? But enough about faeries; back to Belen. Belen eventually defeated the Labyrinth, of course, and made it to the Goblin castle in one piece. After sensing that someone had finally defeated his great obstacle, King Auruyn instantly appeared at her side and asked her to become his mate that very night. Astonished that the king would ask a woman such as herself, she tried to refuse his offer. But King Auruyn told her that refusal was not an option; by accepting the challenge of the Labyrinth, she had already agreed to become his mate if she defeated it. Seeing that she had no other option, she accepted his offer and they became mates that very day. She turned out to become a wonderful queen and even did everything in her power to make sure the kingdom was healthy and happy; even forsaking her own health to ensure it at times. In the end, the two were extremely happy together and decided that from now, the future rulers of the Goblin Kingdom would have to find their mates in the same manner. After this was decided, Belen placed a tiny portion of her own heart into the center of the Labyrinth, which fused together with the king's portion. In doing so, the Labyrinth became a living entity itself. The will of the two rulers would ensure that the kingdom would no longer have weak rulers through the Labyrinth. So that is why, my precious, you are now to become my Queen…" Jareth leaned forward towards Sarah so that his lips were once again hovering over hers before whispering. "And the perfect Queen you shall be."

Sarah's heart fluttered at the compliment as she leaned her head back a bit to avoid his lips. A thought suddenly came to her mind, which she used to quickly distract him with. "B-But if that is true, then why did you or the Labyrinth let me go back home and stay for almost ten years?" Jareth followed the movements of her mouth as she spoke before deciding to answer. "Simple, really. We both knew you were too young and inexperienced before you were ready to take on such a daunting task. We decided to simply wait and be patient; you would be coming back to us eventually. Except Toby helped us in that matter. I was planning on coming for you after ten years, but when Toby wished you away here himself, it made things so much easier for me. I should go pay him a visit and say thank you personally." He smirked. Sarah glared at him once more. _"How many times is he going to irritate me today?" She wondered._

"Now, I am tired of talking about history today. I have been wanting to do something ever since I saw you today, which is to taste those lips of yours. So hold still." Sarah had no chance of fighting back as Jareth's lips suddenly came crashing down hard onto hers. The instant his lips made contact with hers, he inwardly groaned at the taste of her. She tasted even better then he imagined. _"No wonder she was made for me. Everything about her drives me crazy." He thought._

The moment she felt his lips upon hers had her moaning loudly into her mouth. Without thinking of what she was doing, she removed her arms from his grasp and wrapped them around his neck in order to draw him closer to her. Her hands instantly started to explore the silky texture of his blonde hair; it felt even softer than she ever imagined in her dreams. As her hands explored his hair, she decided to say _fuck you_ to shyness and be bold. Slowly, she pulled back away from his lips before her tongue parted from between her lips in order to lick sensually along his bottom lip; mimicking his action from earlier.

Jareth moaned out loud from her actions; loving the way she was responding to him so eagerly. In fact, his body was responding quite nicely to hers. Wanting to make sure she knew it, he suddenly ground his groin up into her ass since she was conveniently still sitting on his lap. This made Sarah jerk up in surprise and suddenly remember what she was doing with him. "G-God, damnit, Jareth. Stop being so..so!"

"So what, Sarah? So fucking hard for you, even from just a simple kiss between us? I cannot help it if your body draws me in like a moth to a flame. I desire you with every fiber of my body; ever since you ran my Labyrinth. You have no idea how hard it was not to come after you the moment you left me. I felt like I was going to go insane those first few days. And now that I have you here with me, I plan to show it until you are begging for me to be buried inside of you." He said huskily. To make his statement clear, he jerked his hard cock up against her ass again, causing a groan to part from his lips once more.

"_Oh God," Sarah moaned. _She could feel herself starting to become wet simply from hearing him say such things to her; especially those moans of his. No one had ever spoken to her like that; especially not in such an erotic voice while shoving his cock against her ass. She needed to end this before things escalated too quickly, especially with him. The Goblin King was not one to be denied.

"J-Jareth, we need to stop." She whimpered out quietly. His determined eyes had a different opinion besides stopping with this. Quickly needing an excuse, she said. "I-I am not ready! This is way too soon, and who says I even want to have sex with you? And definitely not in such a public place like your throne room…" She suddenly snapped her lips shut at the expression she saw on his face at that moment. She had said the wrong thing. "Wait!" Jareth quickly interrupted her as he spoke with the biggest Cheshire grin on his face he could muster.

"Is that what is bothering you, Sarah? Then let me fix that for you. Is my bedroom, or should I say _ours_, a more suitable place then?" He purred out; loving every idea of it.

However, the Gods were somehow on Sarah's side now, because she instantly sagged out in relief when she suddenly heard the noises of Goblins come running into the throne room. The noises kept increasing as dozens upon dozens of them came rushing in and lining up in a single formation; all of them facing the throne and never once glancing at them as if they were invisible. She suspected they just wanted to give them privacy; or feared Jareth too much to even look at him. Before she could ask what was going on, Jareth suddenly released her from his hold and plopped her down onto the couch as he stood up. He smoothed out his clothes and slowly had to breathe in and out in order to relieve himself of his aching member before turning around to face his subjects. 'Forgive me, Sarah." He said while never once glancing back at her. "It seems I have forgotten it is that daily time of the day when my subjects are allowed to come visit me and tell me of their problems. How careless of me to get distracted…"

Sarah blushed at his comment; but thanked the stars for their interruption. However, her lucky moment was short lived. "While I finish business here, while don't you wait for me in our bedroom? _I will be there shortly._" He said quietly enough for only her ears to hear. Sarah's body trembled at the thought; she could not tell if it was in anticipation or fear, or a mix of both. Before she could protest, the throne room had instantly changed settings to look like a bedroom fit for a king as she was still sitting on the couch.

"I curse my sixteen year old self right now. _Curse_ her and that stupid book." She cried out to herself. She had a feeling Jareth planned on continuing where they left off from earlier.

* * *

And that ends Chapter 2: The history lesson. That was a tough chapter with having to come up with such background off the top of my head; but it was fun. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am glad I was able to come out with two chapters this week. Next week, I will have chapter 3 up for this series, as well as the sequel to my other story, _Kidding Yourself. _So look out for those when they come out.

And for those curious as to how I pronounce the names of the previous rulers, I say them like this:

-King Auruyn (Air-Ron)

-Queen Belen (Bell-In)

Until then, good night!

~Lady of Wolves


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter 3: The Encounter

* * *

_Previously…_

Sarah blushed at his comment; but thanked the stars for their interruption. However, her lucky moment was short lived. "While I finish business here, while don't you wait for me in our bedroom? _I will be there shortly._" He said quietly enough for only her ears to hear. Sarah's body trembled at the thought; she could not tell if it was in anticipation or fear, or a mix of both. Before she could protest, the throne room had instantly changed settings to look like a bedroom fit for a king as she was still sitting on the couch.

"I curse my sixteen year old self right now. _Curse_ her and that stupid book." She cried out to herself. She had feeling Jareth planned on continuing where they left off from earlier.

* * *

_Now…_

Sarah slowly stood up from the couch; almost afraid it would somehow reach up and grab her and hold her down until Jareth came to get her. _"I am sure he would love that. Seeing me tied up and helpless to him. Pervert." She grumbled to herself._

Now completely standing up, she rubbed her hands along her face in frustration. First she was wished away by Toby, then molested by the Goblin King, and finally transported to his bedroom of all places. "God, I need to get away from this place. I need a place to think and breathe for a moment after everything that has happened to me. Goblin Queen? Me? How am I supposed to rule a kingdom…and with Jareth." She bit her bottom lip in agitation. Sure, she had dreams of him all the time, but did that mean she wanted to be his wife? Did she even love him? The desire to be touched by him was one thing, but love was something else. She hardly knew the man! Sighing quietly, Sarah looked around the room and was simply baffled by what she saw. Obviously, she was in the Goblin King's personal bedroom simply by the amount of wealth that went into everything in this room.

In front of her was a bed that had to be bigger than a king size from her world; it looked like it could fit five people comfortably with still room left over. The mattress was covered in deep blue, silk sheets with the symbol of the Goblin Kingdom covering the edges of the sheets. Scattered along the bed were several different pillows in all shapes and sizes; but all matched the color of the sheets with the same symbols on them. The mattress made her want to test out how comfortable it was, but instantly shook her head at that thought, a scowl appearing on her face. Knowing her luck, Jareth would instantly pop into the room the moment her body rested onto the bed.

Looking away from the tempting mattress, she saw that the mattress had black drapes that could be used to give the people privacy within it, but were tied up with ropes and held back against the posts of the bed. Stepping closer to the bed, she ran her hand along one of the posts, admiring how the wood was made out of a unique blend of red and brown colors, with the top of the post showing the symbol of the kingdom once again. "He definitely wants everyone to know that this is his bed…" She said. Stepping away from the bed, she took in more of the room. Looking to the left of the bed, she saw that this side of the room had a window shaped like a circle, just like the one in the Throne room. Moving to the window, Sarah grasped the edges of the window and slowly leaned forward to see what was outside. The sight made her gasp out in surprise. "Oh, wow."

The view gave her total access to the Goblin City from how high up the room was in the castle. She could even spot the edges of the Labyrinth in the distance, which made her wonder how exactly she could have defeated the thing in the first place. But with a loved one's life at stake, anything was possible. Not wanting to fall to her death on her first day back, Sarah slowly inched back away from the window and turned around. Like the rest of the castle, the room was surrounded in grey stone walls, but once she placed a hand over one, the texture was completely smooth to the touch; it was not rough at all like she expected from stones.

Moving her hand from the stone to her chin, she tapped her index finger against her chin. "Why should I still be surprised at things here? Nothing is what it seems." She said. Glancing away from the wall, she spotted the large wardrobe that was placed in front of the bed. Moving towards it, she immediately noticed how wide and tall it was. It had to be at least eight feet tall in height and almost as wide as half of the bed itself. But besides how big it was, she simply loved how beautiful it was. It reminded her of the antique wardrobes she saw on television. Just like the bed, it was the same brown and red color with intricate designs carved everywhere on it. Looking closer at the designs, she noticed it was a small replication of the Labyrinth, with the castle in the background. In the sky, she could see creatures of all kinds flying around; one even looked like a Pegasus; a horse with wings. The image reminded her of when she first came to the Labyrinth; the castle seemed impossibly far at the time, especially with only thirteen hours to reach it. If it were not for her friends, she would have never made it to Toby. "Speaking of which, I need to ask Jareth how they are next time I see him. I hope they have all been happy after all these years." She said.

Tracing her finger along the designs, she admired the beauty of it for a moment more before deciding to be naughty and take a peek at what was inside the wardrobe. Jareth would never know, so what was the harm? Her hands went to the black handles of the large doors and tugged at them; surprisingly, they opened with ease compared to how heavy they looked. It must have to do something with how this world was filled with magic. Once the doors were open, she was allowed to take in the view in front of her. "Well, both surprising and not…" She said as her head tilted to the side in confusion. Like she expected, she saw the typical style of clothes that she always saw Jareth wearing; but what truly surprised her was the fact that most of the wardrobe was filled with dresses, heels, jewelry; everything a girl could dream of. Were these all meant for her, or were they always here just to be ready for the moment a girl defeated the Labyrinth? Yet something else to ponder about for later.

Closing the doors back to their original position, Sarah moved away from the wardrobe. "Okay, Sarah. Time to get serious and stop gawking at everything like a tourist. You need to find a way out of here before Jareth comes back." She said. Looking around the room, that was when she finally noticed how the bedroom had two connecting doors to it. Deciding to pick the one closet to the bed, she immediately went towards it and turned the handle as slowly as she could; afraid that something would pop out and scare her. Peeking her head inside, her hopes were squashed immediately when she realized it was an attaching bathroom. However, the bathroom itself was quite impressive. She swore it was just as big as the bedroom itself. But instead of a bathtub, it had its own personal hot spring within the middle of it, with steam rising up from it. Scattered along the hot spring were all kinds of bottles filled with what she assumed were shampoos, oils, and anything else people used for bathing in the Underground. Then at the end, she could see a mini-waterfall cascading down smooth, white stones before the clear, blue water disappeared into the ground, where it would then simply repeat the process over and over again. She assumed it was used for people to cool off with after using the hot spring. Tilting her head backwards, her eyes widened at what she saw above her. Instead of seeing stone walls again, the ceiling appeared to be non-existent. She could see the sky clearly, with clouds and birds floating along. Jareth must have used magic to make the ceiling appear invisible, because it was simply too dangerous to have his bathroom exposed in such a manner. Looking away from the ceiling/sky, Sarah backed away from the bathroom and closed the door. "That was a bust." She said.

Hoping that door number two would be her savior, she made her way over towards it. Doing the same as before, she slowly turned the handle and cautiously looked inside. She immediately growled out in frustration. Yet again, another room attached to the bedroom. Instead of a bathroom, this room was clearly a place to relax or get some work done. She could see a wood desk sitting in front of a large, circle window, which had papers scattered everywhere on top of it, along with some quills and ink. Chairs were in front and behind the desk, but the one behind the desk was obviously meant for Jareth alone. Walking further into the room, she also saw a fireplace near the desk. In front it sat a couple of chairs for people to be able to relax and enjoy the warmth of the fire. Across from the fireplace, she saw more couches that were similar to the one she was sitting on earlier with Jareth. "The couch must have come from here." She said. However, her eyes light up in joy when saw a door at the very end of the room. "That must be the way out!" She yelled out. Quickly running to the door, she turned the handle and opened the door. She had to hold back her cry of delight when she saw it was finally a set of hallways outside and not another room. Stepping out of the room, she closed the door behind herself and looked down both of the hallways she saw. Neither of them looked any different; both had red rugs covering the ground, with the occasional pictures of random people hanging on the walls. She could not spot any people or goblins running around the place either. "Why must everything be so difficult here?" She grumbled out.

Placing her hands on her hips, Sarah pondered on which direction to take. Deciding either way was better than going back to the bedroom, she quickly made her decision and took the hallway to her right. Ignoring the temptation to look at everything she passed, Sarah continued to follow the hallway, hoping to find another door that would lead to outside. After what felt like several minutes of walking, that was when Sarah finally saw a corner at the end of the hallway. Increasing her pace, she quickly rounded the corner before her body suddenly slammed into another person's. Crying out in surprise from the impact and feeling her body fall backwards, her hands instinctively grasped onto the first thing she could to prevent herself from falling; which was the person she ran into.

Landing backwards on the ground, the air was knocked out of her chest from the person falling on top of her. She groaned out quietly, her hand immediately going to the back of her head to rub at the bump that was throbbing from the impact to the ground. Wincing as she touched it, she blinked her eyes and finally noticed what she ran into. It was a male and what she could notice, he was a Fae like Jareth. All Fae must be genetically gifted because this one was as gorgeous as Jareth. He had jet black hair, with his bangs barely covering his eyes. The rest was pulled back into a ponytail, which was hanging down his shoulder and lying across her chest. He had a straight nose and strong chin, with a set of emerald green eyes that were holding her gaze. _"Uh oh." She thought. "Didn't Jareth tell me to stay away from other Fae males, due to some stupid possessive crap?"_ A blush appeared on her cheeks when she realized their position; he was practically close enough to kiss her, with his arms next to her head as his body was molded against hers intimately. "I-I'm terribly sorry, sir. I was not paying attention to where I was going, so if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She said nervously. She immediately started to try to get up, but the unknown male suddenly pushed his body into hers; preventing escape.

"What are-?" Her sentence was cut off when he suddenly jerked his hand up to grasp at her hair; forcing her head to tilt backwards, allowing him better access to her neck. His nose immediately pressed into her neck, where she felt him deeply inhaling her scent. As soon as he did this, she could feel his body start to purr in delight. "Your smell… I have not smelled a pure, human female in so long. Especially with the smell of arousal coating you so strongly." He groaned out loudly as his tongue darted out to lick at her neck.

When she felt his tongue on her neck, she immediately started to become angry. What was with everyone trying to molest her here!? "Get off me, asshole! I am sick of everyone touching me without permission." She yelled out. Her hands went to his chest, where she immediately started to shove at him to try and get him off of her, but it only caused him to tighten his grip on her hair further. She hissed out in pain as she heard a snarl come out of nowhere. But instead of hearing it from the male on top of her, she soon realized it was coming from behind him. _**"You dare touch what is mine, Dalyor?!" **_Sarah paled, recognizing it as Jareth's voice. _"Shit." She thought. _

The man, who she now knew was Dalyor, was ripped off of her body from Jareth grabbing him. Once off of her, he shoved Dalyor against the stone wall and used both of his hands to lift his body into the air; the air tense around them both. Jareth was practically dripping with anger as he continued to snarl at the male; his claws tearing at the fabric of the man's shirt. Meanwhile, Dalyor looked ready to faint from how pale he had gotten as he trembled in Jareth's grasp. "P-Please, your majesty. I did not know she was claimed by you; I swear!" He begged at him in terror. Dalyor glanced over at unknown human female for a moment before returning his gaze back to Jareth.

This made Jareth only shove him harder against the wall. "It does not matter if you knew or not. She did not want your attentions in the first place, Dalyor. Personal attendant or not, if I ever see you touching her again without her permission first, I will shove my hand through your heart. _NOW, _I suggest you stay away from her until I have claimed her as my wife." He threatened before suddenly releasing the man from his grasp.

Dalyor regained his balance before making a quick bow to Jareth and running down the hallway in the opposite direction; wanting to quickly get away from the Goblin King.

Sarah could only gape at what occurred in front of her. She never moved an inch from the ground; afraid it would cause unwanted attention to her. However, seeing how angry Jareth looked at this moment, she decided she did not want to be around to feel his wrath as well. Slowly inching her body upwards, she tried to sit up before stopping her movements as Jareth suddenly jerked his body towards her. His eyes were full of rage as he locked his eyes with hers, and then something else that seemed like… possessiveness?

"I, uh, can explain..?" She squeaked out. As soon as the words left her mouth, Jareth was suddenly on top of her. His body was pressed tightly against hers as he used one of his hands to lift her head up before roughly pressing his lips against hers. Growls continued to emit from his chest loudly as he slowly started to rub his body against hers; especially using his groin to teasingly rub against hers.

Sarah groaned into his mouth instantly as she closed her eyes; he tasted wonderful to her, along with the pleasurable sensations of him rubbing on her body adding to the mix. However, her eyes shot open in surprise at the feeling of silk under her body. _"I am back in his bedroom again!" She cried out. _She pulled her mouth away from his, her hands coming up to his chest to try and get some space between them. "Jareth, we need to talk-" But her sentence was cut off when Jareth growled at her like an animal. His nose went to her neck as he sniffed away her at like Dalyor did earlier, which made her remember how scents affected Fae unlike humans. Jareth only growled louder at the smell he found. She could only assume he was unhappy about it.

Sarah squirmed underneath him on the bed. She was wearing too little for such a compromising position with only her pajamas still on.

At the feeling of her squirming, Jareth started to move down her body before stopping at her crotch. His face hovered above her clothed pussy before leaning down to grasp at the edge of her shorts, which he quickly yanked down her legs. He tossed the material off to the side of the bed as he quickly grasped her thighs and forced her legs far apart; leaving her bare and vulnerable to his eyes as he moved his face even closer to her now exposed pussy. Sarah could only cry out in alarm as her legs tried to clamp themselves shut, but his grip prevented this from happening. "Jareth, stop it!" She yelled out in both anger and rising arousal. Angry because the bastard would attempt such a thing, and angry because her body was loving everything he did to her, especially since her body still remembered the affects from earlier on the couch.

Jareth looked up into her eyes before finally speaking. "Sarah, I warned you about being near other males, especially before we are to be mated. We are extremely possessive during this time. If Dalyor was not a personal attendant to me, I would have been too tempted to harm him. And now look at the mess you caused. His scent is all over you, and_ I do not like it. _So now I need to cover it up with another scent: Your arousal, _your pleasure._" He hissed out.

Looking away from her eyes, Jareth looked down at her pussy, which was free of hair and completely smooth to the touch. He recognized this practice as something called "waxing," which women often did in the Aboveground world. _"I enjoy this look. Gives me more to enjoy." He purred. _Relaxing his grip on her thighs just slightly, Jareth had to hold back his groan of delight at seeing how swollen and wet her pussy was already for him. She desired him just as much as he wanted her, but was too prideful to admit it.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Jareth slipped his tongue past his lips and used the tip of it to slowly trace the opening of her sex. His taste buds were rewarded with the taste of her arousal and unique flavor; it was almost like pure honey. To Fae, arousal made the taste of someone intoxicating and addicting, so Jareth could not help but purr loudly at the taste. Immediately wanting more, he quickly inserted his tongue into her tight, wet pussy, where he used his tongue to lick at her walls.

Sarah's body jerked upwards at the sudden intrusion as a loud moan of pleasure escaped her lips. No one had ever touched her down there in such a way, but she could see why so many women talked about oral being amazing. Without realizing it, her legs quickly wrapped themselves around his neck as her hands went to his feathery, blonde hair to grip at the strands lightly; needing something to keep her hands busy. She shoved her pussy closer to his mouth, wanting him deeper inside of her. Sensing this, Jareth obliged her by shoving his tongue as deep as he could inside of her as his hands released her thighs since she decided to wrap them around his head now. Now using a free hand, he used two of his fingers to suddenly press at her clit and rub circles on it as his tongue continued to lick inside of her like a thirsty dog at his bowl.

"Jareth!" She cried out from the sudden intensity of both his tongue and fingers. Waves of pleasure were shooting throughout her body; causing her pussy to become even wetter with her rising arousal. Even though his tongue and fingers felt amazing, she still felt like she needed more. Unsure of what to do, she slowly moved her hands away from his hair to come up to her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and peeking through her tank top. Using her index fingers and thumbs, she grasped her nipples and pinched them hard. The pleasure caused her to gasp out and tilt her head backwards.

Jareth peeked out from her pussy to see what she was doing; the sight only caused his already hard cock to throb with greater need for her. But right now, this was about her pleasure. Moving his tongue away from inside her pussy, he moved his lips to her swollen clit. His lips wrapped around the sensitive bud before sucking on it roughly. While doing this, he slowly eased two of his fingers inside of her body, being careful not to hurt her since he knew she was a virgin. At the sensation of his fingers inside of her, Sarah started to squirm. It felt both amazing and uncomfortable at the same time. She masturbated before, but his fingers were so much larger than hers, causing her walls to stretch out unlike before. After a few minutes of him scissoring inside her to stretch her out, he eventually added a third finger to add to her pleasure as he continued to suck at her clit while occasionally using the tip of his tongue to lick at the bud.

Sarah's body could only tense everywhere suddenly before a hard climax overtook her body. The sensation of his mouth on her clit was already too much; but when he added that third finger, it broke the dam. Her fingers gripped her nipples hard as a loud cry of pleasure escaped her mouth as her tight walls clenched around his fingers tightly. Knowing she was climaxing, Jareth started to pump his fingers in and out of her quickly even as her walls tightened around his fingers as he continued to suck her clit roughly; wanting to draw out her orgasm.

Sarah's legs gripped his head hard as her body rode out the climax; occasionally shuddering from the feel of him still touching her. She whimpered out quietly as her eyes closed while her arms fell down to her sides. Her body felt weak, but relaxed. After a few tortuous minutes, Jareth finally stopped sucking on her clit as he lifted his head from her pussy. Looking up at her face, he purred seductively at her. "Open your eyes, Sarah." He demanded. Slowly, she did as he commanded. Once her eyes were locked with his mis-matched gaze, which was clouded with desire for her, he slowly brought his fingers up to his mouth. Never once losing his gaze with her, he inserted his fingers into his mouth as his tongue licked her essence from them clean. A groan escaped his lips, which made his cock twitch in anticipation.

Sarah could only shudder at the sight; it was highly erotic to see him lick her juices from his hand. She expected him to want something in return, but instead he crawled up to her and placed a kiss gently onto her lips; leaving the taste of her on them. "Sarah, I want you to rest now. You have had a long night." He said. Arranging the sheets around them, Jareth covered their bodies up as he rolled onto his side. He pressed her body into his; molding her against him as she was half-naked still; but she was still able to feel his hard cock pressing against her exposed ass.

Unsure of what to do with him pressed against her, she nodded her head and relaxed into the mattress; suddenly feeling quite tired now. _"I never realized I have been up all night now." She thought. _Once she was comfortable, she closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. She should have been screaming at him, but felt too good to care. After she sighed, she felt Jareth nuzzle his nose into her neck affectionately and purred loudly into her ear. She took it as a good sign; Dalyor's scent must have disappeared now. His purring lulled her to sleep within minutes.

Jareth continued to purr, even knowing she had fell asleep several minutes ago. His cock ached for relief, but knew it was too soon to try to have sex with her. It did not mean they could not work their way up to it though. But for now, he was simply happy to have his Queen beside him in bed at last. He had waited too long for this moment. Letting out a sigh of his own, Jareth rested his head against a pillow before drifting off to sleep with Sarah.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! I apologize I could not get it posted last week, but life gets busy sometimes. To make up for it, I hope to have chapter 4 posted tomorrow. We shall see. And as always, please review. Thank you for reading.

Also, for those wondering, Dalyor is pronounced like this:

-Dalyor (Dial-Yore)

I know some people may not like how the names are pronounced, but I like how they sound. :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter 4: The Morning After

* * *

_Previously…_

Jareth continued to purr, even knowing she had fell asleep several minutes ago. His cock ached for relief, but knew it was too soon to try to have sex with her. It did not mean they could not work their way up to it though. But for now, he was simply happy to have his Queen beside him in bed at last. He had waited too long for this moment. Letting out a sigh of his own, Jareth rested his head against a pillow before drifting off to sleep with Sarah.

* * *

_Now…_

Jareth woke to the surprising feeling of having a woman sleeping next to him in bed. He was by far a virgin considering he was 4,632 years old, but he never allowed women to stay overnight with him, let alone in his own personal bedroom. It just was not considered appropriate for the king to do such a thing, unless the woman was his wife of course. Blinking his tired eyes, Jareth moved his head off of the pillow and looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Seeing that it was Sarah, Jareth was suddenly plummeted with memories of everything that had happened yesterday. At first he thought he had dreamed of having Sarah back in his life like he often did at night, but seeing it was in fact real life made a true smile cross over his face. He gently gripped her body closer to his in a form of a hug as his lips brushed against the edge of her ear. Jareth sighed out in contentment while enjoying the peace of the morning while he could for a few more minutes.

Knowing that he had to get up and start the day like he usually did this early in the morning, Jareth slowly released his grip on Sarah's body before carefully scooting out of the bed; making sure to stay soundless to prevent Sarah from waking up. He wanted her to be able to enjoy the comfort of the bed and to get some rest while she could because starting today, her life would become chaotic with everything that needed to be done before the mating and coronation ceremony. Once those two main events were out of the way, their lives would become easier to handle as rulers of the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth. Once completely out of the bed, Jareth finally noticed that he had fell asleep in his clothes from the day before. Running his hand through his tangled, blonde hair, Jareth sighed quietly. Deciding that the wardrobe would cause too much noise, he instead raised his hand to his face where a crystal ball appeared between his fingers. The crystal ball rose into the air above his head before popping like a bubble, causing a shower of colors to rain down on him. Feeling his body tingle everywhere, he glanced down at himself.

Instead of his old clothes, he now wore a new set of clothes that came from his wardrobe. On his hands were a typical pair of brown, leather gloves, along with his usual black, knee-high boots. On his legs were now dark brown tights that rose all the way to his waist before disappearing underneath a black sash that was tied around his waist. His shirt had a deep, v-cut in the front, which exposed a generous amount of skin. Surrounding the v-cut were ruffles that tickled at his chest as he moved, along with the ones around his wrists. Making sure his appearance was acceptable before leaving; Jareth glanced back at Sarah, who was still fast asleep and unaware of his actions. Walking around the bed to where she was sleeping, Jareth placed a note that had appeared within his hands and placed it on the stand next to her. Satisfied that she would find it when she woke, Jareth then turned around and walked towards the door leading towards the study and exited out of it.

* * *

A loud yawn escaped the lips of Sarah as she slowly started to stir on the bed. Her eyes opened to the world tentatively as her eyes adjusted to the morning light that was streaming through the large window. She grumbled quietly to herself; she hated waking up in the mornings, especially when she was feeling more relaxed than she ever had in her life. Stretching out like a cat, she heard a few areas pop from the movement before her hands felt the texture of the sheets, causing her to freeze. _"This is not my bed." She thought._ Jerking up, she looked around the room before suddenly remembering that she was in the Underground, and in Jareth's room. A deep blush rose to her cheeks at the memory of what Jareth did to her body last night. His touch set her body on fire and made her ache for more, but Jareth simply commanded her to sleep without worrying about his own needs. Speaking of Jareth, she turned her head to where he should have been sleeping, but only saw an empty spot. Frowning with displeasure at being abandoned after such an intimate night, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Looking away from the bed, she glanced around the room and noticed how beautiful the place looked in the sunlight. Light definitely made a different in appearance. As she was inspecting the room, her eyes fell across a note that was placed on the stand next to her. Curious as to what it could say, she reached over and grasped the edges of it before sitting back comfortably on the bed. Opening the letter, her eyes were first met with the beautiful handwriting that could only belong to Jareth as she scanned over the words.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I apologize for having to leave you alone, but the duties of a king are endless. You will soon learn this when you start to take on responsibilities as my future queen. Speaking of which, we have much to discuss once you have eaten and dressed for the day. I have assigned you your very first personal attendant; she will come in to help you when you have woken up. I hope you find her suitable and qualified to meet your every need when I am not there. If not, I will have her replaced. She will escort you to me once you are ready to talk to me._

_Until then,_

_Jareth_

Blinking at the letter curiously, Sarah wondered what he meant by a personal attendant when she suddenly heard a knocking on the door leading to the study. Assuming it had to be her, Sarah called out. "Please, come in!" After she yelled, the door was slowly opened and her eyes were met with a startling beauty.

A young Fae woman crossed into the room, appearing no older than twenty years old. She had baby, blue hair that was styled into a long braid that reached the center of her back. Her eyes were the mix of grey and dark blue; they reminded her of a stormy ocean. The outfit she was wearing was a dress in the color of dark green that hugged her curves perfectly; each shoulder had two straps that wrapped over and disappeared from her view. Around her waist was a large bow that was peeking out from behind her, as well as the ribbons attached to it. The woman performed a deep curtsy to her before coming back up to meet her gaze. "Good morning, your majesty. My name is Soliania, and I have been assigned to become your personal attendant until you have no more use for me. I hope to please you and help you in everything you need, as such is my duty and pleasure." She curtsied once again, but this time stayed on the floor.

Sarah gaped at her display of formality; she was definitely not used to this type of behavior from people. Sarah was about to get out of bed, but quickly remembered her pajama shorts were nowhere to be found and was literally half-naked under the sheets. Improvising, she wrapped one of the sheets around her body and covered herself with it before approaching the woman called Soliania. "Um, please, you can stand up, and call me Sarah, okay? I am not a queen yet, so majesty is unnecessary." She nervously said.

Soliania stood up for Sarah once given permission to do so and the look of confusion was written clearly on her face. "But your majesty, the king has specifically told me and everyone in this castle that you are now our queen and to be treated as such. If I was to address you so informally, the king would surely be angry with me." She said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Sarah mentally sighed to herself. _"Jareth definitely does not waste time in getting things moving around here." She thought. _"Very well, Soliania. I would not want you to get in trouble with Jareth, so calling me majesty is fine." She said. Suddenly feeling self-conscious about herself, Sarah tightened the sheet around her while glancing everywhere but Soliania. "So… You are my personal attendant. I remember Jareth calling Dalyor his personal attendant yesterday. What exactly does a personal attendant do?" She asked curiously as her eyes locked with the woman's again.

Soliania beamed at Sarah; clearly happy to answer such a question. "A personal attendant is a person assigned only to one person and no one else. This means I work only for you, like how Dalyor works only for the king. Personal attendants are noticeable by the fashion of their hair." Her hands reached behind her head as she moved her long braid to the front of her body. "Only personal attendants are allowed to keep their hair in a single, unadorned braid at all times. Because of this, you will not see other members of court use this style." She simply stated. Sarah looked at her braid and found this to be extremely fascinating. It made her remember how Dalyor also had a braid after falling on top of her. Soliania continued. "Furthermore, I will help you dress throughout the day, escort you to anywhere you need to go, keep you company if desired, but most importantly, I am to make sure you are protected. I will always be near you to ensure that you are safe, and if necessary, give up my life to keep you alive. This position is considered an honor to anyone chosen for it; especially when given the chance to work in a royal household." She happily said.

Sarah's face paled at the thought of someone giving up their life for hers. She did not feel like her life was more important than Soliania's; queen or not. But she could not help but admire the woman. She had to be greatly brave and skilled to be the personal attendant to a queen. It would be interesting to see what she could do in the future. "I am glad you are happy to be here. I would hate to see you unhappy to be working for me." Sarah smiled at her. Maybe they would eventually become friends? She hoped so. She definitely needed people to talk to besides Jareth all the time, or she would go insane in this castle. As Sarah was drifting in her thoughts, Soliania took the initiative and went to the wardrobe to pick out her outfit for the day. After opening the large doors, she spent a few minutes digging through layers of clothing before deciding on a set. Happy with her decision, she approached the queen before speaking once more. "I have chosen this dress for you, your majesty. Is it acceptable?"

Soliania's arms stretched out in order to better display the dress to the queen's gaze, which suddenly snapped to the dress after being lost in thought. The dress made Sarah gasp out from the beauty of it. It was a dark blue, floor-length dress that almost looked purple from the angle of the light hitting it from the window. It had a heart-shaped neckline with an attaching gold broach centered in the middle of the chest. The waist of the dress had several patterned layers surrounding it until both ends met on the right side of the dress, where yet another gold broach was attached and keeping the layers together. The effect made it seem like it would make anyone wearing it appear to have a tiny waist. "Since you do not need a formal dress for today, this should be simple enough to wear today while in the castle. Do you need assistance in putting it on?" Soliania questioned. Laying the dress down onto the bed, she also produced a simple diamond necklace and a pair of heels that matched the color of the dress.

Sarah was shocked at her words. _"THIS is simple? Simple to me is a t-shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers." She groaned to herself. _Even though the outfit made her feel uncomfortable, it was definitely gorgeous and too tempting to not wear. "No thank you, Soliania. I think I can handle it." She said. Sarah quickly moved towards the items produced for her and grabbed them against her body while maintaining the sheet around her body for modesty. She quickly made a beeline for the bathroom and closed the door shut. Not wanting to keep Soliania waiting, Sarah quickly washed up inside the bathroom. Once done cleaning up, she was careful to put the dress on; she was scared a single wrong step would tear it and damage such an expensive dress. After putting everything on, Sarah stepped over to the full body length mirror that was near the sink. The image in front of her made her heart feel like it stopped for a moment. _"Wow. It is amazing how a change of clothes changes a person. I look…beautiful." She thought._

Stepping out of the bathroom, Sarah walked over to Soliania, who was now fretting over the bed. She stopped trying to adjust the sheets when she spotted Sarah and immediately a large smile appeared on her face. "Your majesty, I must be truthful. You look absolutely stunning. The king will surely be pleased." She said honestly. Sarah could only blush in embarrassment at the compliment before her stomach decided to interrupt the moment with a growl of hunger. Her hand quickly went to her stomach, suddenly realizing she had not eaten for a while. At the sound of her queen's stomach, Soliania laughed quietly. "I figured you would be hungry, so I already brought your breakfast for you. It is waiting for you in the study. Come." She stated, before walking into the study with Sarah hot on her heels.

The scent of food instantly hit Sarah's nose and her stomach growled even louder in protest. She spotted the plate of food sitting on a table in front of the fireplace, which was not there last night curiously. Ignoring the new table, she quickly sat down behind it where her mouth watered at the sight in front of her. She was not sure how it was here, considering it was the Underground, but the plate had stacks of blueberry pancakes on it, with a side of bacon, sausage, and a glass of milk and orange juice. Before digging into the food, Sarah looked guiltily over at Soliania, who was keeping a respectable distance from her. "Um, would you be interested in sharing this with me? It is a lot of food, so plenty to go around for two people." She said uncomfortably. She did not want to be greedy and look like a cow on her first official day here, or be selfish with a guest. She was taught it was rude not to offer food or beverages to people.

Soliania could only chuckle at the queen's question. "No thank you, your majesty. I have already eaten, and besides; it is not proper for servants to eat with higher ranking members of court and especially not with the queen; personal attendant or not." She stated. Sarah could only nod her head at her in understanding, but found the concept to be silly. She had to protect her with her life, yet eating with her was out of the question? How odd. Refusing to think further on it, Sarah quickly dug into the food. The food was delicious and filled her stomach after what had to be at least a half hour of time going by. With her belly full once more, Sarah stood up and immediately sensed Soliania by her side. "Are you done eating, your majesty? If so, I will escort you to his majesty now. He is waiting for you in the library." She said.

Sarah nodded her head at her, allowing Soliania to lead the way to the library since she was clueless to the layout of the castle still. After many hallways and turns, they came to a large set of doors. Soliania knocked on the door as loudly as she could before the door opened to reveal Jareth himself. "Thank you, Soliania. Her majesty and I require privacy, so please stand outside until we are done." He said. Soliania nodded her head in understanding before standing off to the side. Sarah glanced at her, feeling bad that she had to stand there the whole time just to wait on her. But before she could comment on it, Jareth turned to her and had to hold back a purr of delight at the vision before him. Grabbing her right hand, Jareth raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand like she often saw gentlemen do in movies. "You look absolutely stunning, Sarah. I always knew you would make the perfect queen." He happily said. Dropping her hand, he kept his grip on it as he started to pull her into the library. Once they were both inside, Jareth closed the door for privacy. Never once letting go of her hand, Jareth led her again to a set of chairs in front of fireplace. Unlike the one in Jareth's study, this one was simply massive.

"I hope you slept well, Sarah." He smirked at her, which only made a blush appear on her cheeks. Indicating for them to sit down with his hand, he relaxed into a chair while she did the same thing. "I know last night was a long night for you, and a lot of information to take in at once, especially the fact that you are to be my queen; regardless of the fact if you want to be or not. I am sorry if this is not what you want, but it is how things simply are. Not even I can control it." Jareth leaned forward towards her as both of his hands grasped her hands lightly as his thumbs traced the edges of her knuckles as if he was trying to apologize to her.

"Like I said on the letter I left for you earlier, we have much to discuss of great importance. The first matter would be the mating ceremony. The mating ceremony is essentially the version of a wedding to humans, but without the fanfare. As I said yesterday, mating for Fae is highly pleasurable, but at the same time, the souls bond together. When our two souls bond together, my lifespan will connect to yours and thus preventing you from aging and dying at a young age. Once connected, we will be able to feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts, but only if we so wished." Jareth continued to rub at her knuckles, but more quickly this time as he started to become nervous. "Usually with a mating, the couple will choose the day to do it. But since I am the Goblin King and ruler of the Labyrinth, it has to be on the same day that you defeated the Labyrinth, which coincidentally is only a week away from now." Sarah's brows shut up in surprise at this. "Are you saying we have to have sex in a week, whether I am ready or not? What if Toby wished me away a month from now instead, what then?" Her voice was rising in anger. Jareth inwardly winced at the tone of her voice, but knew it would happen. "Yes, that is what I am saying. If Toby had wished you away a month from now instead, then we would have been forced to wait much longer for the day to come back around. But as fate would have it, it is only a week." He stated. Sarah wanted to yell at him in anger, but quickly decided not to. There was not much point in trying to fight with him about it when everything was set in stone now and out of both of their grasps. Sighing loudly, Sarah looked down at their hands before looking back up at him. "Okay, Jareth. I am not saying I like any of this, but the thought of having sex with you… is not such a bad thought, thankfully. Things could have been worse. But do not expect anything until then." Her face got red again after confessing such a personal thought to him, but it was already pretty obvious. At hearing her confession, Jareth was personally shocked, but pleased. It seems his sexual skills helped to ease her into the thought of them being intimate together. "I am glad to hear that, Sarah. I have always considered myself an excellent lover in bed. With my years of experience, I will be able to bring you to great heights of pleasure when we join together." He purred loudly at her, enjoying the thought of making her moan again under him.

Flustered, Sarah looked away from him and instead looked at the fireplace. "So, tell me about this other matter we need to discuss." She said to try and change the subject. Smirking at her discomfort, Jareth continued. "The other matter would be the coronation. Your coronation will happen the day after the mating ceremony has taken place. At this moment, I am planning it with my advisors. Essentially what will happen is we will enter the ballroom where all of the noble members of court and their families will be present and anyone else of importance within my kingdom. We will even have other kings and queens come to pay respect to you. We will take our places on our thrones where you will then meet my parents. After introductions, my mother will then bow down to you and formally renounce her title of Goblin Queen onto you and place the crown onto your head. From there, you will meet everyone else. After that, we will have dinner and entertainment all held in your honor. But the most important event of the night is what happens at the very end. Just like my great-grandparents, you are expected to release a piece of your heart into the center of the Labyrinth. I had to do this as well when I came to power. Yours will merge with mine and my previous ancestors, which will ensure the strength of the Labyrinth." He said.

Sarah began to panic about those last few events that were to happen. "What do you mean a piece of my heart? Does it hurt? Will it change who I am?" She suddenly questioned in fear. Jareth ran a reassuring hand along her arm to try and comfort her. "Sarah, it will not hurt. Through the use of magic, I will be able to remove a sliver of your heart, which will not kill you or change any of your personality. In fact, once it happens, you will even have some control over the Labyrinth. I promise; nothing bad will happen." He stated. "Once that is done, we will rest for the night, and from there, you will be able to visit your family as much as you wish, but your place is done here now." He smiled, hoping that would bring her some happiness at this moment.

Like he expected, Sarah perked up at the thought of seeing her family again, even though it was just yesterday. "If you say it won't hurt, then I believe you, Jareth. You have been honest with me about everything, so I have no reason to doubt you. Though you could have told me all of this after I first ran it. Some warning would have been nice." She growled out. Jareth shook a finger at her and made a 'tsking' sound. "If I told you that while you were still so young, you would have refused to even think of such of thing happening between us. You would have tried everything you could to hide from me and thus affecting your life with everyone around you." He said.

Sarah sighed out loud. "You are right, I would have not taken it quite so well like I am today. But it is going to take me a while to get used to all of this, Jareth." She said. Glancing at him, she finally noticed how deep cut his shirt was today. She wondered if all male Fae wore their shirts like that. "Until the event happens, what are we supposed to do for a week, oh great king?" She said sarcastically. Jareth chuckled at her. "Well, I was hoping the two of us could use the time to get to know one another better. It has been so many years after all. I want to learn everything about you, and I know you want to do the same. I know this would make you feel more comfortable about being intimate with me, since that is the trend I usually see with humans." After saying this, he flexed the muscles of his chest on purpose since he noticed her gaze lingering on his body. It gave him the desired affect he wanted; she blushed and looked away from him. He loved how she was so easy to tease.

Suddenly remembering something, Jareth smiled at Sarah and stood up from his chair. "Sarah, would you care to explore my library with me? I know how you enjoy reading books after all, so I figured this would be the best place to talk." He winked at her knowingly. Following his lead, she stood up as well and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Yeah, and look at where that got me, Mr. King." She mocked. 'But yes, I would love to explore your library. It is simply magnificent with the amount of books you have here. You must have books on everything here." She gushed out in excitement. Instead of waiting for him to start, Sarah quickly made her way to the first shelf she saw. Her eyes scanned the books as her eyes fell on names that were often in another language, but many were also in English, which she suspected had to do with her. Seeing as she needed no help from him, Jareth simply went over to a couch and rested down on top of it. From the distance, he simply gazed at Sarah and followed her every moment; especially the way her face would light up in wonder and fascination like a child in a candy store.

Not even realizing it, hours had gone by for the two of them until they were both startled by a loud knock on the door. "You may come in." Jareth yelled. Soliania came into the library and immediately curtsied to Jareth, and then to Sarah. "Pardon my intrusion, your majesties, but I am here to tell you that the chef says dinner is prepared and ready to be served." She said. Nodding his head at her, he waved his hand at her; signaling his dismissal of her. Stepping back out, Soliania closed the door and continued to wait outside.

"I am sorry, Sarah. I did not know that so much time had gone by. I suppose we were both quite distracted." He gazed into her eyes from his place on the couch before standing up and walking over to her. Amusingly enough, she had some dust on her face and hair from all of the books she had looked at. Tenderly, he used his hand to wipe away the dust before offering his hand to her. "Shall we go have our first meal together then, Sarah mine?" He said.

* * *

I am quite happy with this chapter. It feels like one of my favorite ones so far. I am glad I was able to update this story twice in a week, and to add the sequel to my story Kidding Yourself. I hope you all like this chapter, and until next week, enjoy! And as always, please review.

~Lady of Wolves


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter 5: The Confession

* * *

_Previously…_

"I am sorry, Sarah. I did not know that so much time had gone by. I suppose we were both quite distracted." He gazed into her eyes from his place on the couch before standing up and walking over to her. Amusingly enough, she had some dust on her face and hair from all of the books she had looked at. Tenderly, he used his hand to wipe away the dust before offering his hand to her.  
"Shall we go have our first meal together then, Sarah mine?" He said.

* * *

_Now…_

It took every effort in Sarah's body to prevent herself from leaning into his touch. He was being so gentle with her; as if he was afraid she would run away from him. Nodding in agreement, Sarah slipped her small hand into his larger one and gripped it firmly. She was disappointed when she felt the texture of the leather glove instead of soft, warm skin making contact with her own, though she was unsure why, but had a good feeling. "You know, Jareth, you are unlike the villain from all those years ago from when I ran the Labyrinth." She said.

Jareth inwardly flinched at that term. "You were always so quick to make me the villain, Sarah. Everything I did was for you. I was willing to move the stars for you, if you only allowed it. " Jareth released a breath from between his lips before the grip he held on her hand was tightened as he started to lead them towards the door, but his body was stopped when he could feel resistance from her, causing him to look back at her in confusion. Sarah's eyes narrowed at him for a moment before speaking. "You gave me plenty of reasons to see you as the villain, Jareth. First, you took Toby from me. After that, you made me run the Labyrinth and tried many times to stop my progress. What else was I supposed to think of you at the time?" She released her hand from his grip and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for his response.

A small smirk graced his face before his hands went behind his back and clasped together as he slowly approached her; standing close enough to her to be able to brush the tip of his nose against hers. "You do not understand, Sarah, and I apologize I was unable to explain before this. But everything I did, I had no choice." Seeing she was about to say something, he quickly moved in and pressed his lips firmly against hers, effectively quieting her for a moment before releasing her lips. "No, listen to me, Sarah." He nuzzled his nose affectionately against hers as he felt soft hands caress their way up his chest; the tips of her fingers stopping at the ruffles near his bare flesh as if she was struggling with herself about wanting to touch him or not. Deciding to help her with her decision, he moved his hands from behind his back and placed them over her own hands; pushing them more firmly against his chest to encourage her. Unable to look him in the eyes, Sarah slowly ran her hands along his chest; loving the feel of his warm flesh against her hands. "Continue." She said; her tongue darting out from between her lips and licking her suddenly dry lips. Resisting the urge to kiss her again, Jareth complied with her demand. "Before we met, Sarah, many women in the Underground world tried to finish my Labyrinth, but were unable to do so. After hundreds of years of waiting, I grew frustrated and tired of the same women trying to become Goblin Queen. Most were all selfish and spoiled, noble women, just like what my great-grandfather had to deal with. Very few were common folk, but even those women were hoping to gain wealth and title. So one day I decided that I wanted to try my luck with a woman from the Aboveground world." He smirked, feeling her hands pause in their exploration.

"So when I decided to try my luck with a woman from above, I quickly realized I needed a way to lure them to my world, so I created a book that would draw the attention of the woman to it, which you well know of, my dear." He rested his forehead against hers, content to be simply in her presence. "_The Labyrinth_ story itself was always changing, depending on the woman holding the book. Some women desired a romantic story; others where the heroine defeated the evil king, etc. After they would finish the story, they would call out their wish and I would hear it and offer them the chance to defeat my Labyrinth and in return, I would give them what they wanted. I never told them about the secret part of becoming my queen if they won, of course. But all those women failed too, which greatly disappointed me. Until I met you, Sarah." His hands drifted over to her face and cupped her face lovingly; his eyes gazing into hers with raw emotion. This caused Sarah to gasp quietly at the pure emotion he was displaying, making her hands automatically go to his face in return and stroke his cheeks as if she was trying to comfort him. Sighing in bliss from her touch, Jareth's words came out in almost a whisper.

"When the book came into your possession, it knew how you desired a world free from watching over your little brother and control of your parents; but most of all, it sensed your need for a place like the fairy tales you so loved. So when you finally made your wish, I came to you and offered you the chance to run the Labyrinth, and in exchange for beating it, you would get Toby back. You would have gotten him back, regardless. I had no desire to keep a baby, especially from his parents. You were what I wanted from the start, not him. As you ran the Labyrinth, I saw how determined you were to save that small form of life, even though you wished him away. I soon saw how you realized that you loved him and knew how you made a terrible mistake, so you did everything you could to beat my Labyrinth. You made friends with my subjects and used them against me, but only because they wanted to help you out. They saw your loving, kind nature, just as I did from watching you with my crystals." He titled his head so that one side of his face was practically nuzzling against her hand. 'I wanted to experience that… I became jealous of them, so I made… what was his name again, Hogbrain?" He questioned.

"Hoggle." She corrected him immediately. "I hope he is okay, by the way. I have been meaning to ask about him and everyone else." Sarah stepped closer to him, enjoying seeing Jareth act this way with her. "Ah, yes, Hoggle. He is quite fine, along with the rest of them. Anyways, so I made Hoggle give you that peach to eat. I wanted you to look at me with those eyes without distrust and to feel you in my arms. Not to slow you down, but to experience what your friends got to enjoy. You only saw me as the villain because I had no choice but to play the part. After all, it was in the book, though I detested it. But you saw through my oubliette and escaped it; though I desperately wanted you to stay. But through your cunning, love, loyalty, and let us not forget how your will is as strong as mine, you defeated my Labyrinth, even when I offered you your dreams. You refused happiness for the sake of someone else; I immediately knew from that point that you would be the one to become my queen. But at that time, you were still so young and naïve." Jareth pressed his body against hers tightly; wanting to feel every inch of her against him. "So because of that, I decided to wait for ten years of your time in the Aboveground world, which felt like torture to me. I yearned to be by your side, my Sarah, but you needed time to mature and grow to become the woman you are now. You were meant to be with me, and you know it. You may try to resist it, but we both desire one another, and not just sexually either." He stated, but this time he closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently against hers again.

Instead of resisting him like he expected, Sarah responded back eagerly. Her lips pressed against his more firmly as her hands slid up into his soft, feathery hair and ran her finger nails against his scalp; causing shivers of pleasure to run down his body. Jareth immediately pressed his hips against hers and ground against her intimately; expressing his need for her. Just seeing her in that dress from several hours ago made him ache with desire for her; she was far too tempting right now.

However, his motions stilled when he felt tears cascading down his fingers. Blinking his eyes open in surprise and worry, he looked into her eyes, which were filled with tears and still pouring down her face. "Sarah, what is wrong? I did not hurt you, did you?" He asked in concern. Sarah shook her head as her lips kissed his gently. "No, Jareth. I am crying because no one has ever said such things to me before, but I should have known. The way you sang to me, not once, but twice when we first met. I was not paying attention then, but as the years went by, I finally realized what you were trying to tell me in song; that _you love me._ I doubted myself though; thought I was just hoping and dreaming as usual, especially when almost ten years went by… I thought I was never going to see you again, Jareth." She whispered out before burying her face into his chest and covering his shirt with her tears as she continued to cry.

Jareth's arms came up to encircle her body; his hands resting near her shoulders as he held her close. "Does this mean you are confessing your love for me as well, my precious?" He asked hopefully. Letting out a small sniffle, Sarah turned her head slightly. "Yes, Jareth. I have loved you for years. Am I crazy for loving you, Goblin King?" Jareth chuckled at her as he shook his head. "Perhaps a little, but fret not, my dear. We have each other now, and that is all that matters." He rested his chin on top of her head as he simply stood there holding her in his arms, allowing her to run out of tears and to calm down first. After several minutes, Sarah finally stopped crying and stepped back a little from him. Glancing at her red, puffy eyes, Jareth produced a tissue out of thin air and handed it to her. Smiling at him gratefully, Sarah took it and dabbed around her eyes and cheeks, feeling like a complete mess to him. "Sorry, I must look terrible to you right now." Jareth clucked at her disapprovingly. "You will never look terrible to me, dear. I would rather see you cry in joy than in sadness any day of the week." He took his hand and gripped her chin gently, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Now, trust me when I say I would rather stay here and lay in each other's arms all night, but we still have a dinner to attend. My chef would be quite angry if I skipped a meal of his. He is quite proud of the food he makes for me, plus I do not want to leave you hungry. It is my job to provide for you, after all." His thumb rubbed at her chin before he removed it as his arm stuck out from his body in a gesture of offering it to her. Sensing this, Sarah wrapped her arm around his and he started to lead the way to door again. Upon opening the door, the couple spotted Soliania still standing outside of the door; patiently waiting for her queen to exit like a personal attendant was to do.

At spotting the royal couple, Soliania immediately curtsied deeply to them before standing back up. "Your majesties. May I escort you both to the dining hall for dinner now that you two are ready?" She asked. Sarah wanted to apologize for making her wait so long, but Jareth simply nodded his head and allowed her to walk in front of them. As they walked in compatible silence, Sarah could only tighten her hold around his arm as she stole little glances to her future husband every minute or so. _"I cannot believe we just confessed we love each other. But I am so happy now. I was scared this would be a loveless relationship, but now it won't be." She thought._ Unbeknown to Sarah, Jareth was practically thinking the same thoughts as they walked together, which caused a content smile to appear on his face. His smile even caused a couple of the female servants that passed by them to steal another look at him; unused to seeing him looking happy.

After a few minutes of walking, Soliania stopped in front of a large door before opening it without any effort. Once opened, Soliania took her place behind her queen as Jareth led the way to the very end of the dining table. Sarah could only stare in awe at the grandness of the dining room. The walls were covered in paintings, which she assumed had to be previous rulers. From the ceiling hung chandeliers that sparkled like diamonds and made her want to touch them. But in the middle of the room was the dining table itself. It was made of wood, like most things in the castle. It was covered in a white cloth with gold trim. On the cloth were plates, utensils, and goblets for at least twenty people from the chairs she could count as she walked by.

As they reached the table, Jareth took Sarah to the seat to the right of him and he slid out the ornate, wooden chair from the table and offered it to her. Carefully maneuvering her dress around the chair, she gently sat down on it as he pushed the chair closer to the table. Once she was settled, he took his usual place at the head of the table as he spotted Soliania standing a respectable distance behind Sarah and keeping utterly quiet. As the couple was now seated, another door in the dining hall suddenly opened up, revealing two female Fae to appear with two large trays of food covered up with lids. Each female went before one of them and placed the trays down as their hands quickly removed the lids; revealing food that was unrecognizable to Sarah, which was unsurprising to her. Once the food was placed, the two servants curtsied before them and left just as fast. However, before Sarah could ask what the food was, Soliania had suddenly appeared next to her with a fork in her hand which sank into her food and lifted to her mouth. Soliania chewed on the food slowly and carefully before swallowing it. She placed the used fork away from Sarah as she stood there for a minute. Once the time had passed, Soliania nodded her head at Jareth and stepped away again. Confused at what just happened, she looked at Jareth for an explanation. "Oh, yes. I always forget how you are unused to this lifestyle, Sarah. Since Soliania is your personal attendant, she is here to ensure you are always safe; which means tasting all of your food for you for poison. Since you are human and still unmated to me, you are more susceptible to poison, unlike most Fae. Considering I am the Goblin King, I always have enemies out there who would be willing to come after me in any way possible; even you. So until the mating, she will keep testing your food, even if it does somehow end up poisoned." He responded. Sarah's face paled, but nodded her head in understanding. "That makes sense, Jareth, but the thought of her dying because of me… it unsettles me greatly. I hope you know that." Jareth reached over and grasped her hand; giving it a small squeeze. "You have always thought of others first, Sarah. I would not expect you to change now. Now, on to happier thoughts. Care to guess what we are having for dinner tonight?" He smirked at her playfully, knowing she was baffled by it.

Sarah squeezed his hand back before glancing down at the tray of food in front of her. Unlike what she had from breakfast, this was food from the Underground world obviously. Arranged on her tray was a mix of assortments to try. One section had a type of brown meat patterned into circle and swirled up; almost looking like an upside down cone. Adorning the meat was some type of gravy, but it was yellow in color with specks of what appeared to be seeds in it. Next to the meat looked like chopped up baby, blue potatoes, but they were sizzling and hissing like a snake. She could not tell if it was from the heat or if they were a type of mutant potatoes. Finally, next to the potatoes was another type of vegetable, but they looked like baby corn on the cob; no bigger than a finger. The only main difference was the fact that they continued to grow big, then small again every few seconds as she gazed upon them. Besides the food, she had a goblet of water and wine to drink with the food, as well as a plethora of utensils to choose from and napkins. After inspecting the food, Sarah looked back at Jareth. "Is it food from space? Because everything is scaring me on this tray." She stated; hoping she was not being rude. However, Jareth simply leaned back in his chair and genuinely laughed at her comment. "I am not surprised it scares you. Underground food is unlike anything in the Aboveground world. To be honest, what you eat there scares me sometimes." He continued to laugh before continuing on. "For starters, that type of meat you are eating is from an animal called a Sea Dragon. It is a fairly common sea creature found near the ocean borders of the kingdom, but quite delicious once you try it. It simply shaped like that because the chef loves to present the food in unique styles. As for vegetables, they are similar in appearance to Aboveground ones. The blue vegetable is called Hissing Potatoes; simply because it hisses when it is dug up and continues to make that sound once it is no longer under the ground. But it should taste just like the ones you are used to. As for the other vegetable, it is called Alice Corn. It has the unique ability to constantly grow small, then big, and so on. If you eat it while it is small, it will taste quite sweet. But when you taste it when it is big, it will taste very buttery, with a hint of spice. It is one of my favorite vegetables to eat, so I hope you will come to love them as well."

Sarah could only stare in fascination at the food as he explained what they were to her, but was still leery of it all. Food that hissed at her was not quite appealing to her. Seeing her wariness, Jareth took the first step and used one of his forks to dig into a Hissing Potato; immediately popping it into his mouth. He groaned at the taste of it; the flavor igniting his taste buds. Once he completed chewing it, he waved his fork at her encouragingly. Knowing she had to eat, Sarah picked up a fork and decided to try the meat first on her plate. She had snake once before, which was not awful, so she figured it had to be something like Sea Dragon. Her fork dug into the meat, making sure to coat it in the yellow, seeded gravy before putting the food into her mouth. Her taste buds were immediately greeted with the tanginess of the sauce as the meat seemed to melt into her mouth from how soft it was. She could not place the taste, but it was savory and made her crave more of it. As she dove into her food eagerly now, Jareth simply smiled at her as he continued to eat his food in silence. _"Good. I was afraid she would hate the food down here." He thought. _

After about thirty minutes of eating, the couple had finished eating their food and were now content with full stomachs. As if they could sense this, the same Fae, female servants came rushing into the room once more, again carrying two trays of food with them. They placed the new trays down and grabbed the old ones before disappearing again. Just like last time, Soliania tried what appeared to be her dessert and nodded her head in approval to Jareth. Sarah looked at the dessert and was unable to hold back her laughter; it was _peach cobbler_ of all things. "I see you have a sense of humor, Jareth. Should I worry this will send me into a dream again?" She joked. Jareth gave her a wink as a mouthful of the dessert was placed into his mouth; his tongue making sure to lick the fork clean after each bite. "No, my dear. Peach is simply my favorite fruit, which is why my chef will often use it in his desserts for me. Why did you think I gave you that peach from before, when I could have used an apple like in that one story from your world? Snow White, I believe?" He stated.

Sarah shook her head at him, a grin on her face as she started to eat the dessert as well. The dessert was finished much quicker than the meal. Before Sarah placed her fork down, an idea had suddenly popped into her head. Glancing at Jareth, she innocently ran her tongue along the fork; her tongue licking away the peach cobbler left over on it. She quietly moaned at the taste of it; the sound instantly drawing Jareth's gaze to her. Pretending she did not feel his gaze on her, she put the fork down and instead used one of her fingers to scoop up some peach as her tongue ran slowly up and down her finger teasingly. She repeated this process several times before stopping to use the napkin on her mouth and finger. Once cleaned up, she looked over at Jareth innocently, whose gaze was intense on her. "What?" She asked. Jareth could only growl lowly at her in arousal; his cock was already fully aroused from that display of hers, and the actions from the library did not help matters either on his strained body.

Sarah's tongue darted out and licked at her lips slowly, as if she was searching for crumbs. _"See something you like, Jareth?"_ She purred back at him. She knew Jareth wanted her, but she was not ready for sex quite yet, though her body yearned for more. But she did want to pay him back for the pleasure he gave her last night. Without breaking his gaze with her, Jareth almost yelled at Soliania. "Leave us alone. We require privacy for the rest of the night." Sensing the growing sexual tension in the room, Soliania curtsied deeply and was happily obliged to leave the room. Once Jareth heard the door lock behind her, he suddenly jerked the chair away from him and gathered Sarah into her arms; his lips crashing down onto hers. He groaned into her mouth; the taste of her and peaches combined together was an addicting flavor. However, Sarah moved away from his kiss and looked him in the eyes. "Jareth, I want to pleasure you this time. Sit down for me please." She urged him as her face became flushed in arousal and embarrassment. She was about to pleasure him, which was something she had never done before, but knew how it worked from all of the stories she heard. Jareth could only stare at her in shock and anticipation. "Are you sure, Sarah? I do not want to force you into anything you are not ready for me." Sarah nodded her head. "I am sure, so sit. _Now."_ She commanded as her finger pointed down at the chair he was sitting on just moments ago. Doing as she commanded, Jareth quickly sat back down on his chair; his arousal evident against his straining leggings as he faced her. Once he was comfortable, Sarah slowly took her time moving towards him as her eyes were glued to his arousal. She often wondered what it would feel like, let alone inside of her. A part of her curiosity was about to be fulfilled here soon. "I want you to relax and enjoy this, Jareth." She said as she kneeled down before him, which gave him an excellent view of her cleavage from the angle he was sitting at. Nodding his head, he watched her as her hands went to his thighs. Her hands gently rubbed at the fabric on his thighs before parting his legs, allowing her head to come closer to his arousal. "Have no doubts, Sarah. I will enjoy anything you do to me tonight." He purred at her.

* * *

Oh no, it ended! How dare I tease my readers. But fear not! The next chapter should come out in a day or two. (If not, it is only because I have a ten-page rough draft research paper due this week, so that will take a few days of my time. Ewww, papers.) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though and that you are all enjoying how the series is progressing so far. It has definitely been fun to write. Until the next chapter. :)

~Lady of Wolves


	6. Chapter 6: The Desire

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter 6: The Desire

* * *

_Previously…_

"I want you to relax and enjoy this, Jareth." She said as she kneeled down before him, which gave him an excellent view of her cleavage from the angle he was sitting at. Nodding his head, he watched her as her hands went to his thighs. Her hands gently rubbed at the fabric on his thighs before parting his legs, allowing her head to come closer to his arousal. "Have no doubts, Sarah. I will enjoy anything you do to me tonight." He purred at her.

* * *

_Now…_

With her face so close to his arousal, Sarah was able to get a better view at how big he was. His hardened arousal was thick and long and begging to be released from his clothing. She was confident that he had to be bigger than an average, human male, which made her only more nervous about how he was going to fit inside of her mouth, let alone her body. Letting out a shaky breath, Sarah's hands made their way up to his arousal; making Jareth shudder at the sensation. As her hands reached the fabric covering his member, the nails on her fingers suddenly dug into the soft, thin fabric and instantly pulled at it, causing the material to tear in half above his crotch. Once the fabric was removed around his arousal, it instantly sprang up from its confines and jutted out proudly before her eyes.

Jareth had to hold back the urge to jump up in surprise; he never expected Sarah to just tear at his clothes, but it fiercely turned him on even more. Both his hands went down to the chair and gripped at the wood firmly in order to prevent himself from lunging at her and taking her on the floor. His breathing was harsh as a flush appeared on his face; his gaze never leaving her face. His body was taunt as he waited for what felt like torturous minutes as Sarah curiously inspected his member with her eyes before feeling one of her hands wrap around him tentatively. On instinct, he released a small groan as his hips flexed upwards, causing his cock to thrust up against her hand.

Sensing his groan to be a good sign, Sarah's hand wrapped more firmly around his cock, or the best she could at least. Her hand was barely able to wrap around the entire length, which had images flash through her mind of him stretching her and filling her as he fucked her senseless. In response, her eyes became filled with desire for him as her pussy started to become wet with arousal. Ignoring her own need, she started to move her hand slowly up and down his length. She was rewarded with more beautiful sounds of him groaning in pleasure. Each groan made a sensation of pleasure to shoot down to her core in reaction. _"Oh God." She whimpered. "I do not know if I can resist him much longer if this keeps up. I wanted to only pleasure him, but I have never felt so aroused before." She thought._

Sarah's legs squirmed along the ground as they tried to find some kind of friction to relieve some of the desire she was feeling, but it only served to make it worse as she felt her fluids slide down her legs. A dark blush appeared on her cheeks as she suddenly remembered that she forgot to put on any undergarments this morning; the dress was the only thing covering her body right now. Hoping Jareth did not notice her predicament, she focused her attention back to her hand, which was still moving up and down his length. "Sarah, please. I need more." Jareth begged her, his voice coming off raspy.

Nodding her head in understanding, she leaned her head down to his cock so that her mouth was now hovering above the head of it. Noticing a clear liquid dripping from the tip of it, her tongue darted out from her mouth and licked at the fluid. The sensation caused Jareth to jerk upwards again as a hiss escaped from his lips. His hands were gripping the chair roughly to the point now that he could feel it cracking under his grip.

At the taste of him, Sarah released a quiet moan. She was unable to describe the taste, but it was purely _Jareth._ Closing her eyes, she started to run her tongue everywhere along the head of his cock; coating it in her saliva as her hand continued to run up and down his cock even faster. Once the head was thoroughly pleasured, her mouth instantly went down and wrapped around the head; enveloping it in her wet, warm mouth. The moment she did, she instantly heard Jareth cry out in pleasure as his hands suddenly appeared on the back of her head. His hands roughly shoved down on her head, forcing her mouth to take his cock deeper into her mouth. Resisting the urge to gag, she calmed her breathing through her nose and forced her throat to relax. After a minute of adjusting herself around his cock, her hand released itself from around his cock as her head slowly started to bob itself up and down his cock; but only going halfway for now. Even though he did not mean to be rough with her, it turned her on greatly knowing he lost control because of her touch. She could still feel her fluids drip from her wet, swollen pussy as her breasts begged to be touched; she ached everywhere for him.

Easing his grip on her head, Jareth's gaze burned into her head as he watched her pleasure him. Every movement of her mouth wrapped around his cock caused his balls to tighten as his skin was started to be covered in a light sheen of sweat. His fangs bit into the bottom of his lip as his sensitive Fae nose picked up the strong scent of her arousal; it made his cock harden even more than he thought possible. Not wanting all the pleasure for himself, Jareth suddenly removed her head away from his cock. Sarah looked up at him in surprise with a flushed face and swollen, red lips; looking like a sex goddess to him. Before she could ask what he was doing, Jareth suddenly gripped at the material of her dress just below her hips and savagely ripped it apart. She cried out in surprise; the sudden air on her exposed legs giving her goose bumps. Purring at the sight of her, Jareth gripped her around the waist and yanked her body down towards his; forcing her to sit on his lap.

The moment she was sitting on him, Jareth crushed their lower halves together; forcing their sexes to rub against each other deliciously. They both simultaneously moaned out from the sensation. "I would be a terrible king if I left my queen needing me so desperately, wouldn't I, Sarah?" He growled at her huskily as his hands went behind her body and gripped at her ass cheeks, using them to push her as close as possible against him as he felt her legs wrap around him and the chair. The upper half of her body pressed into his as he felt her breasts rub up and down his chest for friction against her hard nipples poking out against the material of her dress. Sarah could only nod numbly in agreement while her face buried itself in his neck; her wet pussy instantly started to move against his hard cock for more friction. Each time she moved, the head of his cock would brush against her clit wonderfully; making her groans even louder.

"That's it…" He said. "Cum for me, Sarah." Jareth's mouth moved over to her ear as his tongue licked her earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. He felt Sarah shudder at the sensation as her body picked up speed against his cock; her body desperate for release. He had to bite back a moan; he so badly wanted to thrust up into her, but this would have to do for now.

Sarah continued to rub her pussy against his cock before her body suddenly tightened. A harsh cry of pleasure escaped her as a large orgasm hit her body; waves of pleasure shooting throughout her body. At seeing her orgasm, Jareth roughly continued to rub his cock against her cunt, making sure he hit her clit each time to prolong her orgasm. He could feel her juices leak out more onto his cock; making him wonder what it would feel like to have her orgasm around his cock. At the image of her riding him, Jareth suddenly tensed as his hands roughly grabbed at her ass before his seed shot out from his cock in long streams; landing on both of their torn clothes. He threw his head back and shuddered at the intense pleasure washing over him while feeling Sarah sit completely still on him as he rode out his orgasm.

After a minute of them just sitting there and breathing harshly, Jareth finally moved his head to look up into her face. He smirked at the expression he saw; she looked utterly content. "Better?" He asked. She simply nodded her head. Remembering earlier, he looked into her eyes firmly. "I hope I was not too rough with you earlier, Sarah. For so long I have wanted you, and the moment you started to touch me like that, I could not hold myself back. I hope I did not hurt you." He said guiltily. Shaking her head, she simply laughed at him. "You did not hurt me; surprised me, yes, but no pain was felt. In fact, it turned me on to see you lose control like that. I wonder what else I can do to make you lose control." She said. Jareth just smirked at her. "Wait and see, my precious."

Leaning forward, Sarah rested her body against his comfortably as she closed her eyes. _"I could fall asleep like this." She thought. _As if sensing her thoughts, Jareth gently nudged her head with his chin. "No sleeping yet, my dear. We are both messy and need to bathe before we can sleep." Nodding her head in agreement, she suddenly felt a pulling sensation come across her body. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself still sitting on Jareth, but they were now located in the bathroom of their bedroom. Slowly moving herself off of him, she had to hide her blush from her face at the sight of his seed coating them. Doing her best to ignore it, she walked over the hot springs and carefully removed the rest of her torn dress from her body. Once the dress was gone, she removed her heels and jewelry; placing them all down on the ground before sinking her body into the warm, soothing water.

Sarah sighed loudly in bliss; almost forgetting Jareth was still in the room with her until she felt the water move against her from his body entering the water as well. Sitting opposite of her, Jareth smiled at her and used one of the bottles near the hot springs. He poured some of the liquid into his hand and started to scrub it into his naked body. Suddenly realizing that this was the first time of her seeing him completely naked, she simply stared at his body as if he was the only male to exist. He had a lean, tone body that was muscular, but not overly so. She could see outlines of his abs under the water, which made her wonder if he worked out often to stay in shape or if being a Fae made him that way all the time. Ignoring her wandering gaze, Jareth continued to bathe himself; his mind willingly his body to stay calm and not get aroused again.

Snapping out of her gaze, Sarah looked away from him and decided to finally start getting clean herself. Using a bottle next to her, she squeezed out some liquid onto her hand like Jareth did and brought it to her nose to smell it. It smelled like _peaches._ _"Figures." She thought._ She lathered the liquid into her hair and body for several minutes; simply content to enjoy the smell of peaches surrounding her and the warmth of the water. Once completely covered, she dunked her body under the water and rinsed off the liquid. She repeated this several times until the liquid was free from her hair completely; which now coated the top of the water with bubbles for a minute before disappearing.

Blinking her eyes open, she looked across from her expecting to see Jareth, but saw that he had vanished while she was occupied. Shrugging her shoulders in confusion, she simply stepped out of the water and grabbed one of the nearby towels. She spent several minutes drying off her body, and even longer making sure her long hair was no longer dripping wet and making a mess everywhere. Once satisfied, she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Her eyes immediately fell upon Jareth, who was lounging on the bed with nothing but a pair of silk pajama pants covering the lower half of his body as he read a book; leaving his chest exposed to her eyes.

At the sound of the door opening, Jareth looked up at her and pointed one of his fingers toward the wardrobe. "Inside you will find an assortment of sleeping clothes to choose from. Hope they suit your taste." He stated before looking back down to his book again. Mouthing 'thank you' to him, she walked over to the wardrobe and opened the large doors. As if it sensed what she needed, she immediately spotted all kinds of sleeping wear meant just for her sitting on some shelves. Smiling in glee, she spotted a pair of shorts and a tank top that were similar to what she was wearing the first time she came here. Obviously Jareth knew she liked wearing these types of clothes and got them just for her. Picking a matching baby, blue set, she grabbed them from the shelf and instantly put them on her body; the silk sensation causing her to shiver in delight.

Now dressed, she chucked the towel back into the bathroom and went to the bed that they now shared together. Maneuvering onto the bed, she took her place beside him and snuggled her body against his. She was immediately hit with warmth as if he was a large teddy bear, causing her to sigh out comfortably. She felt one of Jareth's arms wrap around her body and draw her closer to him as he continued to read the book he was holding up with his other hand. Feeling ignored all of a sudden, she thrusted her hand in front of the book; blocking his eyes from the words on the pages. "Why are you still reading this book? And why did you leave the bathroom without telling me?" She asked; feeling hurt. Moving the book away from her hand and snapping it shut, he placed it on the stand next to him before turning to her. "Because, Sarah. I am trying my best to ignore how tempting you are right now to me. We may have found great pleasure with each other earlier, but my body still desires you completely, over and over again. So do not take what I do offensive; I am merely waiting until the time is right for you." He said as his hand rubbed at her shoulder reassuringly.

Now feeling like a spoiled brat, she muttered an apology to him and snuggled her face closer into his chest to try and hide her embarrassment from him. Chuckling at her behavior, Jareth simply maneuvered their bodies so that they were once again sleeping together the same way from last night; her back pressed against his chest as they were laying on their sides comfortably. "Sleep now, Sarah." He whispered against her ear. Murmuring in agreement, she soon fell asleep against his body. Once he felt her fall asleep, Jareth allowed his body to relax and to follow her in sleep as dreams overtook him.

* * *

Several days had gone by for Jareth and Sarah comfortably as the time went by them faster than they expected; especially for Sarah. Before she knew it, she would be mating Jareth tomorrow night.

She was told of this by Soliania who was happily chatting with her at the table they were sharing together in the library. The large, oval window blanketed the room with moonlight as the sky was blanketed with stars; some even different shades of colors. But Sarah was oblivious to this as her face paled as the cards she was holding dropped from her hands and onto the table top. Seeing this, Soliania stopped what she was saying and looked at her queen with concern. "Your majesty, what is wrong?" She asked. Picking up the cards in embarrassment, Sarah avoided her gaze. "Nothing, Soliania… I just did not realize what day it was going to be tomorrow. To be honest, I am just quite nervous about mating with Jareth." She said.

Soliania looked at her sympathetically, knowing how she felt. "I understand, your majesty. I once was almost mated to a man from long ago, but I called it off with him. But before I did, I was extremely nervous about it, so you are not alone in how you feel. Most women feel this way right before the mating." She said. Sarah nodded her head and placed the unused cards off to the side of the table. "Be honest with me, Soliania. What am I to expect with this mating? Jareth told me it would be… quite pleasurable, and that our souls would combine together, but what else?" She worriedly asked.

Smiling at her, Soliania grabbed the cards set aside and resumed with where they left off in the game before she scared her queen. "Well, on the day of the mating, the male and the female are to be washed ritually by an attendant before they meet together in the male's bedroom. It is more symbolic than anything else. The washing symbolizes how the couple is cleansing themselves of any regret and past transgressions before coming together as a new couple. Once they are together, it is quite obvious what happens next. The couple will start to become intimate with a great deal of foreplay usually before they join together in body. As they are being intimate with each other, the male will usually claim the female as she is climaxing by sinking his fangs into her neck; marking her as his forever. Once she is bitten, she will have a symbol on her neck, which will show everyone who she belongs to. When this happens, your bodies will start to glow a color of white and gold; showing how your souls are now uniting together. This is when an intense feeling of pleasure will overcome the couple unlike anything they will ever experience. After it is done, you will now be able to sense each other's emotions and thoughts. It will probably take a lot of time to get used to, but it has its advantages to it from all of the tales I have heard from my friends." She said. "Does that answer your question properly, my queen?"

"Yes, thank you Soliania." Most of what she had said was nothing new to her, so she honestly had no reason to be quite so nervous about it. But for the last several days, Jareth and her had been dancing around having sex with all of the foreplay they did; no matter what room it was in. It helped to ease her into getting used to being sexual with him, but sex was the final step in their relationship. Once they were mated, they would forever be together. It both excited and scared her at the same time.

* * *

Yay, a naughty chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it greatly. It was fun to write as always. In the next chapter, we will see them finally mate. Then after that the coronation day for Sarah. Now that I got two chapters out for this series this week, I need to focus on homework for school. So until next week, have fun reading. And as always, please review! ;)

~Lady of Wolves


	7. Chapter 7: The Mating

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter 7: The Mating

* * *

_Previously…_

"Yes, thank you Soliania." Most of what she had said was nothing new to her, so she honestly had no reason to be quite so nervous about it. But for the last several days, Jareth and her had been dancing around having sex with all of the foreplay they did; no matter what room it was in. It helped to ease her into getting used to being sexual with him, but sex was the final step in their relationship. Once they were mated, they would forever be together. It both excited and scared her at the same time.

* * *

_Now…_

Groggily waking up, Sarah opened her eyes to the waking world. The sunlight bothered her tired eyes and only made her wince in pain. Grumbling in annoyance, she turned away from the sunlight to face where Jareth should have been sleeping, but was unsurprised to not find him there. Before going to bed, Jareth had informed her that they would be separated until the next night, which was now tonight, in order to avoid temptation before the mating had started. Jareth had shown great restraint with her, which she was grateful for. He could have taken her virginity several times throughout the week, but withheld for tonight.

Stretching out her left arm, she traced the outline of his pillow with her fingertips gently. She wanted to go back to bed, but knew she could not. She had too much to do before tonight happened, no matter how tired she was from lack of sleep. She was simply too nervous to fall asleep and had struggled to get any sleep as a result of it. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jareth and that the sex would be amazing tonight, but it was the final step in their relationship; nothing could ever change that except for death. At least in her world divorce was an option when marriages did not work out for the couple, but here, you had to make it work or live a miserable life with someone you did not love. She sighed out loudly. "This must be what they call cold feet. Tonight is virtually my wedding night, and I am just nervous. Stop thinking so much about it, Sarah." She whined out to herself.

Behind her, the sound of the door opening made her turn her head, then body to see who had entered, but immediately knew who it was before having to ask. "Hello, Soliania." Sarah greeted her pleasantly. No one but her or Jareth would enter this room; if they did without permission, she was sure Jareth would make them suffer unpleasantly for it. After bowing before her queen, Soliania at last spoke. "Good day, my queen. It pleases me greatly to know that tonight you will officially became the queen of the Goblin Kingdom. You have been the queen to me since day one, but now no one will be able to refute it. I will make sure you will be ready for tonight; have no fears." After speaking her words, Soliania suddenly became concerned when she spotted tears falling from her queen's eyes.

Rushing to her side like a mother hen, she overstepped her boundaries as a personal attendant and brought Sarah into her arms to comfort her. If she was to be punished for helping her queen in such a way, then so be it. "What is wrong? I hope I did not offend you." She asked worriedly. Shaking her head in response, Sarah brought the sheet from her body up to her face to wipe away her tears. "No, Soliania. You have never offended me, and I am grateful for that. For being a human who is going to be your queen, I would have assumed you and everyone else here would automatically dislike me because I am not Fae like Jareth. But you have treated me like a friend would; with respect and kindness, so I should have thanked you for that many days ago. So right now would have to do: Thank you for everything you have done for me, and will do for me, Soliania." She looked up into her eyes before pulling away from her body. "But as to why I am crying, I-I simply just broke down. All night I was nervous about mating with Jareth; I am scared, Soliania. What if he regrets wanting to be with me and tosses me aside in the future for another woman, especially because the Labyrinth made him be with me? The agony would be unbearable for me." She confessed.

"Oh, my dear queen." Soliania ran a hand through her queen's messy, brown hair as a smile came across her lips. "The king would never treat you in such a way, nor is he being made to do anything. Yes, the Labyrinth chose you as our queen, but every citizen of this kingdom discovered that its king had fallen in love with the girl that defeated his Labyrinth, even before she had won. He desires you with every fiber of his being. Surely you must have realized this yourself after so many years." She titled her head before removing her hand from Sarah's hair.

Images of when Jareth sang to her came across her eyes; the words of his songs reminding her of what Soliania said were true. Feeling like a moron, she nodded her head in understanding. "You are right, Soliania. I am simply just nervous. Everything will be perfect between me and Jareth; even if we have fights along the way, which is normal for couples to go through. Now, I am tired of thinking about it. We have to get ready for tonight, no?" She smiled at her attendant with confidence now.

After her confession to Soliania, the hours had flown by for Sarah. As usual, Soliania had helped her to get dressed for the day before serving her breakfast. After that, they spent time together playing cards again in order to pass the time. Before long, it came time to have lunch, which consisted of aboveground food this time; regular potato soup and breadsticks. Jareth made sure the Chef prepared something light and nothing that would upset her stomach; no one wanted a sick spouse on their mating night. Once lunch was finished, they spent time in the library for a few hours to enjoy one of Sarah's hobbies: reading books.

Sarah's body suddenly jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her ankle as she was casually sprawled out on a couch in the library. Looking up, she spotted Soliania looking down at her with a knowing look in her eyes. "It is time, am I right?" She asked. "Yes, my queen. We are to head to your private quarters and to get you bathed for tonight before you are to meet with the king." Soliania said. Closing the book in her hands, Sarah set it aside for later use on the stand next to her before standing up. Smoothing out her dress, she proceeded to follow Soliania out of the library. Instead of heading to the usual room she always stayed in, she was taken a different route in the castle. Looking around curiously, she spoke out her thoughts. "Where are we going? I thought you said we were heading to my private quarters."

"We are, my queen. Where you have been staying this whole time was actually the wing of the castle belonging to the king. As queen, you have your own wing of the castle for your own uses, such as entertaining quests, like other queens from different kingdoms. Since the king is being prepared at this moment, he is using the room, which is why we will be using your own room for tonight." She stated. Sarah's face turned red in annoyance. _"That sneaky bastard. He never told me I had my own wing of the castle; let alone a whole room to myself! He made me assume that his room was the only place for me in order to make me go to sleep with him and share a bed." She thought._

They soon reached her wing of the castle and came across a door similar to the rest of the ones. Soliania soon opened it and stepped inside with Sarah trailing behind her. When Sarah came into the room, she immediately discovered that it was just like Jareth's room in every fashion, except for a few minor details. The main color scheme of the room was dark green, which she assumed was because of her eyes and her love for nature. Speaking of nature, the room had several vases filled with assortments of flowers that gave off a strong, pleasant scent; not too overbearing, but still nice. These few extra details gave the room a feminine quality to it unlike Jareth's room, which had to be the main goal from the start since she was the queen.

After taking in the view, she continued to follow Soliania into the bathroom attached to the room. Like the bedroom, it was exactly the same as Jareth's to the last detail. Once they were both inside, Soliania closed the door and immediately stepped up to Sarah as her hands started to remove the jewelry from her body first. Once that was done, she took her time removing the dress from Sarah in order to avoid damaging it. As the dress fell from her body, the air instantly hit her exposed body and made her shiver. Her arms immediately wrapped around her chest to provide warmth as she stepped away from her discarded dress. Disappearing for a moment with her jewelry and dress, Soliania soon returned and closed the door once again.

"If you would please, my queen, go ahead and soak in the hot spring for a few minutes and allow yourself to relax." Soliania asked. Doing as she asked, Sarah slowly stepped into the warm water and allowed her body to submerse itself into it before it stopped at her collarbone. Tilting her head back against a pillow that was conveniently placed for her use, Sarah sighed out in contentment. After seeing her queen relax, Soliania came forward and kneeled down behind her. Using a rag, she coated it in warm water before applying scented soap to the cloth. Leaning forward, she started to bathe her queen with the rag; making sure to clean every inch of Sarah's body as tradition required. However, before she could get farther than her waist, Sarah's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in order to stop her movements.

With a blush on her face, Sarah shook her head. "It is okay, Soliania. I can do the rest myself." She said in embarrassment. Instead of respecting her commands as usual, Soliania shook her head and actually glared at her. "No, my queen. I will do my job and not stop until it is completed, especially for such an important event. You are to become my true queen, and eventually the mother of the king's heir. I am deeply honored to take care of you in such a way, so please, allow me to do my job." Her tone held little room for argument, so Sarah simply nodded her head and allowed Soliania to do what she had to do. Smiling at her queen, Soliania used her rag to continue bathing her queen; even when she was saw the dark blush on her face appear from having to touch intimate parts of her body. Once she felt her queen was properly clean, she moved away from her as she reached for a leaf in the basket next to her. Breaking the leaf in half, it instantly started to leak a light, green substance. It poured into her hand before it ran out after a minute. Tossing the used leaf away, she leaned down towards her queen and applied the substance onto her queen's breasts and groin area, where it immediately soaked into her skin as if it were never there to begin with.

Resisting the urge to squirm away from the cold sensation of the green liquid, she allowed Soliania to finish before she spoke. "What was that you just put on me? It feels…" Her words were suddenly cut off from her before an overwhelming sense of pleasure washed over her body. Crying out in surprise, she could feel her body start to heat up from arousal as the pleasure continued to wash over her body. Looking at Soliania in confusion, she tried to ignore her body's instincts of wanting to touch herself to relieve the ache between her legs. If Soliania was not in the room with her, she would have done so immediately.

"Do not worry, my queen." Soliania said at last. "What I used is what is essentially called an aphrodisiac. Considering most soon to be mates are usually nervous before the big night, this helps the couple to consummate it without any difficulties. Plus it helps to set the mood for you two. I apologize for not telling you about it beforehand, but I thought it would be best considering the worries you had earlier today." A grin appeared on her face as if she had done nothing wrong, though she was sure she would get an earful about it later from her queen. "Now, time to get out of the water and to meet your king, my queen." She lifted Sarah out of the water tenderly, being careful to avoid touching intimate parts of her body as she watched Sarah breathe harshly. Using magic of her own, she used it to dry of Sarah's body as if she was never in the water to begin with.

"Good luck, Sarah. I will see you in the morning." Before she could realize that Soliania had finally said her name for the first time, Sarah felt that tug on her body when she was being transported somewhere with magic. Feeling slightly dizzy, she closed her eyes before opening them again as the feeling washed away, only to be replaced with pleasure once more. When her eyes regained focus, it made her breathe catch in her throat from the sight in front of her.

Soliania had transported her back to Jareth's room, where said man was currently sprawled out on the bed completely naked to her viewing pleasure. His blonde, feathery hair hung over his eyes, which barely concealed his desire for her. As her hungry eyes devoured his lean, pale body, his own mis-matched eyes took in her own naked body, which made his already hard cock twinge in anticipation of what was soon to come.

Seeing him lying there naked and ready for action made Sarah suddenly glad that Soliania tricked her with the aphrodisiac; she would have been nervous from the beginning. Instead, her body quickly decided to enter the bed with Jareth without any hesitation. Surprising them both, she climbed over his body and pressed her already wet, swollen pussy lips against his aching cock and rubbed their sexes together. Her nails dug into his chest as she groaned out from the feeling of him against her; the drug was making her want to fuck him senseless.

Hissing out from the sudden contact, Jareth gripped at her thighs as he took in the sight of her sitting on him. Her body was already shining with a thin coat of sweat and her face was flushed with desire. Putting two and two together, he instantly realized that Soliania must have used an aphrodisiac on her before sending her here. It was not an uncommon practice, but not shocking considering it was Sarah. "Now, now Sarah. We have all night, why the rush?" He said hoarsely, though he was lying to himself as he said that. He desperately wanted to bury his cock inside of her just as much as she wanted him. He had planned on teasing her with foreplay and a few orgasms in order to prepare her for the big event, but with how much they had done that already in the last few days, he would rather just take her now and worry about all that later. They had all the time in the world, in fact.

Glancing down at him, she continued to rock her pussy against his long, thick cock; smearing it in her juices, as if she was trying to prepare him for her body. Leaning her body down, she captured his lips in a searing kiss. Groaning at the taste of her, Jareth heatedly returned the kiss. His fangs grazed at her bottom lip before nipping at it gently. A loud purr emitted from his chest as their mouths continued to devour one another. Eventually, their tongues started to wrestle for dominance, with Jareth winning in the end. Pulling away from her now swollen lips, Jareth looked into her eyes before a dark smirk came across his face. "Mine." He growled out.

One moment Sarah was sitting on top of Jareth, and the next she was lying underneath him on the bed. Before she could catch her breath, her body was suddenly tensing from the pain she was feeling below her waist. Crying out, she struggled to get away from what was hurting her, but Jareth had her body pinned underneath; his entire body covering hers as his hands kept their grip on her thighs while trying to keep completely still during her struggles.

Small whimpers escaped her lips for a few moments as her body adjusted to the feeling of having his cock buried inside of her virgin body. "Shh, my love. It will pass soon, I promise." Jareth purred out gently. His lips found her neck where he trailed slow kisses up and down the tender flesh. He knew she was a virgin, so he decided to surprise her instead of having her body be tense before entering her; it would hurt her less in the long run. The aphrodisiac helped to make her body already wet and ready for him as well, which helped a great deal for him.

At feeling her body start to relax underneath him after a few minutes, he looked down into her eyes and pressed his mouth against hers as his body started to slowly thrust in and out of her tight, wet pussy. He watched her expression the entire time to watch for signs of pain, but only saw surprise flash through her eyes at the pleasure she was experiencing. Taking this to be a good sign, his hands urged her to wrap her legs around his waist; which she did quite willingly. After her legs wrapped themselves around him, his cock was rewarded with a deeper angle into her body, causing moans of pleasure to come from both of them.

After wrapping her long, slender legs around his waist, Sarah immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. Each thrust into her caused her hard nipples to brush against his bare chest; sending shocks of pleasure down into her core each time as wave after wave of pleasure consumed her body from his cock. Her body was on overdrive from how sensitive and new she was to this experience.

Jareth continued to thrust his cock deeply into her tight body. In all his years with women he had been with, none had ever felt as amazing as her at this very moment. He continued to rub his chest deliberately against her breasts; loving the way the little buds of her nipples would rub against him. Wanting to feel her breasts more thoroughly, his hands came up to her aching breasts and squeezed them gently. This caused Sarah to arch her back and press more firmly against him as she moaned out loudly. Purring loudly at the sounds she made, he continued to torture her breasts with his hands; squeezing them often to make more cries of pleasure come from between her beautiful lips.

As he continued to torment her breasts with his hands, his thrusts inside her body started to pick up speed. With how badly he had wanted her this week and with how tight she was, he knew he would not last much longer; but Sarah did not seem to mind at the moment. "Cum for me, my queen." He commanded. Jareth suddenly pulled away from her body as he removed her arms from around his neck and placed them down beside her arm. Once untangled, he sat up and released her legs from around his waist. Grabbing each leg, he placed each ankle onto one of his shoulders and held them firmly there. At this angle, he was now even deeper than before.

Groaning loudly, Jareth started to thrust harshly into her body as his body shimmered for a moment; indicating his use of magic. Appearing out of nowhere, a third hand that was invisible hovered over the little bud above Sarah's folds before pressing down on it. Crying out in surprise and pleasure, she looked down her body and then at Jareth, who was grinning in triumph. "I said to cum for me, so I expect to be obeyed." He murmured. The third hand continued to rub on her clit as his cock continued to thrust into her tight, wet body.

Gripping the sheets underneath her hands, Sarah could only cry helplessly in pleasure as an overpowering wave of pleasure crashed over her sensitive body. Feeling her pussy tighten around him, he instantly maneuvered their bodies so that she was now sitting on his lap. Moving her hair out of the way, his fangs suddenly sunk into the flesh of her neck; finally claiming her as his mate. The moment his fangs claimed her as his, the symbol of the Goblin Kingdom appeared on the neck from where he bit her. At the same time, a beautiful light of gold and white engulfed their bodies as their souls started to intertwine with one another for life.

Gasping loudly as he bit her, Sarah was overwhelmed with pleasure that was not her own; she somehow knew it was Jareth's pleasure while she was feeling her own. Amazingly, it made her body start to orgasm a second time right after her first one. Instinctively, Sarah moved her lips to Jareth's shoulder and bit down as hard as she could; drawing blood in the process.

The feel of her tightening even more around his cock was almost painful, so he started to pound into her body relentlessly as the third hand kept rubbing torturously on her clit to draw out her orgasm. His hands gripped her thighs roughly as he suddenly tensed at the feeling of his body experiencing a powerful orgasm of his own. Pounding into her body as deep as he could, he shuddered every time his seed shot out into her pussy. After what felt like minutes, the pleasure from his orgasm subsided and left him feeling sated and relaxed finally.

With his cock still inside her body, Jareth sagged forward a little and rested his head against her chest as he panted for air. Sarah did the same as she fought to calm down her body from such an experience. After a few minutes of just catching their breath, Jareth's hands came up to her face and cupped her cheeks lovingly. Staring into her eyes, he could actually feel the love she felt for him through the bond now. It almost made him want to cry from the joy he felt at that moment. "You are now my queen, for all of time, Sarah." He pressed his lips firmly against hers before pulling back away from her.

Sarah could only smile as tears escaped her eyes. Now that she could feel Jareth's emotions, she could sense his utter devotion to her and only her. It made her fears and worries wash away as if they never existed for her. Nodding her head in agreement, she smiled in joy before she snuggled against him as close as she could; content to just simply enjoy the moment for as long as she could.

They stayed this way for a while longer before Jareth's hands came to rest on top of her breasts; his fingertips squeezing at her nipples. Gasping in surprise, Sarah looked at him in confusion. "What? Did you think I was a one-time man, Sarah? Clearly you do not know what male Fae are capable of in the bedroom. _Let us find out, shall we?_" He said huskily.

* * *

Huzzah, the long awaited chapter is now completed. I hope you all enjoyed it and that it meets expectations. The next chapter will show Sarah's coronation, and then finally, I will post the last chapter of the series. I have already come up with a new idea for my next series, which involves a game that just came out this time. Can you guess which one? I cannot wait to start it. As always, please review too! Thanks.

~Lady of Wolves


	8. Chapter 8: The Coronation

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter 8: The Coronation

* * *

_Previously…_

They stayed this way for a while longer before Jareth's hands came to rest on top of her breasts; his fingertips squeezing at her nipples. Gasping in surprise, Sarah looked at him in confusion. "What? Did you think I was a one-time man, Sarah? Clearly you do not know what male Fae are capable of in the bedroom. _Let us find out, shall we?_" He said huskily.

* * *

_Now…._

The first thought that drifted through Sarah's mind was that fact that her body was sore and tender in places that should not be. Moving as slow as she could, she disentangled herself from Jareth's sleeping form in order to view the damage. As she started to sit up on the bed, a loud hiss of pain escaped from her lips; making her instantly regret moving. The pain made her lay back down on the bed and to keep as still as she could this time.

Hearing her sounds of pain, Jareth instantly sat up from the bed and looked all around the room for signs of threat. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, he looked over to his mate and could barely hold back his expression of pity on his face; it was his fault after all that she was in pain. Leaning over, he ran a hand through her hair soothingly. "Sarah, are you in much pain?" He asked in concern. Turning her head to look at him, she nodded. "It is not too bad, but just trying to move is difficult enough. How am I supposed to go through my coronation today while in this state?" She bit her bottom lip in worry. She did not want to postpone the coronation because of her body feeling some pain. She knew Jareth had gone through a lot the past week to get it ready for her.

"It is good thing you are with a Fae, because I can remedy your problem in no time, dear. So just stay still while I fix you up." He moved his body so that he was now hovering over her body. The thought of their position brought up some pleasant memories from the night before, but pushed it to the back of his head for now. There was plenty of time later for more quality time between the two of them. Using both of his hands, he removed the sheets tangled up around her body; exposing her nudity to him. Smiling appreciatively, he maneuvered his body to kneel in-between her legs. Slowly moving her legs apart, he coaxed her legs to open wide for him. The process caused more sounds of pain to be heard from Sarah, but otherwise no complaints were heard. Once she was exposed to him, he conjured a blue leaf to appear in his hand.

"Now, this leaf has amazing healing qualities when applied to a human body. Just like the leaf used on you last night, you will feel the effects instantaneously." Cracking the leaf in half, it immediately oozed out a blue substance. He coated the substance onto his hands generously before tossing the used leaf aside. Leaning forward, he started to apply the substance all along her inner thighs first. Once that was done, he moved toward her groin area. He coated the area thoroughly; inside and out just to be sure. With her lower half coated with the healing substance, he moved his body to sit down beside her now. Just to be on the safe side, he applied the substance onto her breasts and even a little on the area where he bit her. With her body done, he had a towel suddenly appear in his hands, allowing him to wipe away the substance from his hands. Finishing with the towel, he tossed it over the bed and looked down into her eyes. "How do you feel now?" He asked.

Looking back up into his eyes, she honestly first felt leery about seeing the leaf, but the moment the liquid was applied onto her skin; it left a cooling sensation behind in its path. After it felt cool, it started to warm up on her skin pleasantly. She assumed this meant it was working on her body, so she decided to test the waters. Moving slowly yet again, she started to sit up on the bed. An instant smile appeared on her face when no pain was felt this time, which she was highly grateful for. She may have been a virgin last night, but she did not want to be constantly reminded of it for the next few days. "So much better, thank you, Jareth."

"No thanks required. I am your mate now. It is my duty to take care of you. Speaking of which…" Tilting Sarah's head to the side as he removed her hair from around her neck, he immediately spotted the glowing mark on her neck; signaling her as the queen of the Goblin Kingdom and as his mate for life. He smiled approvingly at it, and even had a mirror suddenly appear in his hands.

"Care to see your new mark, Sarah?" After he asked, she quickly grabbed the mirror from him and placed it above the mark to get a view of it. Looking into the reflection, she spotted that the mark was the exact same symbol that she always saw Jareth wearing around his neck. It even glowed a mix of white and gold around the edges of it. If she did not know it was there herself, she would have never guessed she now had a glorified tattoo on her neck.

"Somehow, I find it beautiful…" She said softly. Looking away from the mirror, she looked at Jareth before her eyes fell onto his shoulder. Blinking curiously, she leaned towards him and inspected his shoulder. "Jareth, have you always had a mark on your shoulder?" She asked. Baffled as to what she meant, he grabbed the mirror from her and looked into the reflection in order to see his own shoulder.

Realizing what he was looking at, he suddenly laughed out loud. Her ignorance of the ways of Fae was adorable sometimes. "Do you not remember last night, Sarah? You bit my shoulder and marked me as your mate in return. Usually the women do not do this to the males, but it tends to happen when the love between couples are strong; so it made you want to bite me in return to "stack" your claim on me. But I do so love the symbol it left behind. I find it appropriate."

Blushing at his last comment, one of her fingers went up to his shoulder and traced the symbol gently. _"Yes, it is quite appropriate." She thought. _The symbol was an open book, with a heart centered in the middle of it. Surrounding the heart itself were leaves and a few scattered roses. Just like her symbol, his was outlined in white and gold as well. "It is lovely."

"Now that the mystery is solved, how about we get out of bed and start the day? You have a huge day ahead of you, my queen." Suddenly remembering the coronation, she instantly became nervous, but nodded in agreement and moved out of the bed. Before she could get to the wardrobe, Jareth stepped in front of her. "Tsk, tsk, love. This is your coronation day, not a day to run in the gardens. You will need something truly special, so close your eyes for me."

Shrugging her shoulders, she did what he asked and closed her eyes. The moment she did so, she could feel her entire body tingle from the sensation of magic being used on her. Once the feeling was gone, she could feel her body covered in cloth and her hair feeling heavier than usual. Highly curious as to what her outfit could be, she was about to open her eyes when Jareth beat her to it by placing his hands over her eyes. "Almost, love." He said.

He led her to a full-length mirror that he had conjured up near the wardrobe and grinned broadly at the sight in front of him. "Now open your eyes." He whispered into her ear. When he removed his hands away from her eyes, she instantly opened them and spotted the reflection in front of her. One of her hands shot up in front of her mouth as she gasped out in surprise. "Jareth, this is…" Before she could finish, his arms wrapped around her waist as his chin rested on top of her shoulder; his eyes taking in every expression on her beautiful face.

"These are the outfits we wore on the day we first danced together. I thought you would appreciate the meaning behind it, considering I expressed my love the first time to you then. I still mean what I said then as well; I will be there for you, even as the world falls down, Sarah." He pressed a kiss to her ear tenderly before pulling away from her. Stepping up to her side, he extended an arm out to her to take. Seeing the gesture, she wrapped her arm around his and snuggled against his side.

Knowing she was about to meet every single important person in the kingdom today, she clenched at his arm nervously. Now being able to sense her thoughts, which were open as a book, he looked over at her and patted her arm reassuringly. "Do not worry. As queen, just smile and greet everyone respectively. I will do most of the talking for us considering you will never leave my side. As time goes by, you will become more comfortable with everyone and be used to all of this before you know it. However, if anyone dares tries to harm you or disrespect you in any manner, be assured I will deal with it immediately." He snarled out suddenly. His sudden anger sent a jolt through her body, making her feel almost angry herself out of the blue. Blinking in surprise, she was about to ask what happened when she suddenly remembered that since they were now mated, they could sense each other's thoughts and emotions. _"Hm, this will definitely take some getting used to." She thought._

"I agree, my love." Sarah scowled at him for being able to hear her thoughts, which she found to be personal. Smirking slightly, he poked her on the nose affectionately. "If you do not want to be an open book, then you will have to close off your thoughts from me. But since you are unable to do so until I teach you how, you are stuck with me hearing you for now. So be sure to try not to think of any naughty thoughts today; I may not be able to finish your coronation before I whisk you away back to the bedroom." He said. Sarah simply stuck her tongue out at him in response, but a smile was on her face. "Let us go, Jareth. I am ready to get this done with. I am nervous enough as it is." She stated. Agreeing, Jareth waved his hand and the two were teleported in front of a set of large doors. In fact, they were the largest she had seen in the castle so far.

Before her eyes could take in the details on the large set of doors, they were opened before her eyes by a pair of male Fae who appeared to be servants of the castle. With nothing blocking her view, she was able to view all of the people turning their heads and focusing their gaze onto her solely. With the door now open, Jareth started to walk into the room while Sarah was trying her best to remember how to breathe as she felt her heart pounding rapidly within her chest.

As they were merging into the crowd, Sarah did her best to keep her head high and keep a straight back, but she found it difficult with so many people looking at her. Gulping nervously, she averted her eyes from the dozens watching her and decided to take in the decorations instead. The moment she realized what the decorations reminded her of, a faint smile appeared on her lips. All around her were chandeliers that hung low to the ground and sparkled beautifully from the hundreds of candles littered around the room.

Besides the chandeliers, she could see a set of thrones in the far back of the room, with one taller than the other with a set of stairs leading up to them. Looking away from the thrones, she could see a large dining table to the far right of the room, with what appeared to be a stage next to it for the entertainment tonight. While she was distracted with her new sights, she did not feel Jareth suddenly stop walking until he gripped her arms firmly and held her against him in order to prevent her from running into the people in front of her. Blushing in embarrassment, she pretended to ignore it and instead smiled brilliantly at the couple in front of her.

"Sarah, let me introduce you to their majesties. The king and queen of the dragon kingdom. They are a close ally of ours, especially since their kingdom borders against ours. This is why you see many of their kind wander into my kingdom often; they have my protection, and vice versa." Jareth said as he bowed respectfully to the pair. Following his example, Sarah curtsied before them, who in turn did the same for them. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. I hope in the future to get to know the both of you better; perhaps you can come by later in the week and have supper with us?" She asked pleasantly.

From there, Sarah was brought to meet many of the faces within the room. Many were rulers; others were powerful nobles, and the rest were important council members of the kingdom. Besides people of importance, she spotted several servants wandering around and bringing drinks and appetizers to the guests until the main meal was served. She would have to make sure after the coronation to get to know the people that worked for her. No matter the rank, she wanted everyone to feel important to her; perhaps she could even make some friends in the process.

After what felt like hours of meeting mostly everyone within the room, it came time to officially be made the queen of the Goblin Kingdom. Smiling over at her, Jareth led the way to the set of thrones as the people in front of them parted like the sea for Moses. As they passed, they all bowed deeply to the ground and rose up again after they had passed by.

With her view to the thrones no longer blocked, she instantly spotted a pair of Fae standing beside each throne and instantly knew who they had to be. _"Jareth's parents."_ _She mentally groaned in fear._ As Jareth and Sarah ascended the steps, she could see the family resemblance quite clearly now. Both his mother and father had long, feathery hair that was different shades of blonde. The mother's hair was very light blonde, almost appearing white depending on the angle she was looking at, while the father had blonde hair that could put the sun to shame with how golden it was.

The mother had brown eyes, while the father had one blue eye and one emerald green eye. That would explain how Jareth had mis-matched eyes. Unlike Jareth, the father was very tall and muscular, and even had a beard on his face. However, the mother was thin like all female Fae were; almost appearing too delicate to handle. Repressing a smirk, she could see where Jareth acquired most of his looks from in the family.

Sensing her thoughts, Jareth lightly jabbed her in the side with her elbow as they were turning to face the crowd on top of the dais. At the same time, his parents appeared in front of them. Instantly, Jareth bowed before his mother and father and urged Sarah to do the same. As they were standing back up, his parents returned the favor. "Sarah, I would like to introduce you to my parents, the former king of Goblins, Alaric, and the now former queen of goblins, Ilyrana. Mother and father, this is my mate and queen, Sarah from the aboveground world and the champion of the Labyrinth."

Before she could make her greetings, Alaric came forth and pulled her into his strong arms. Without any hesitation, he leaned down and firmly kissed her on the lips while her body was pressed into his. With her mind still in shock, Alaric released her from his grip and smirked pleasantly. Now that Sarah was free from Alaric, Ilyrana came forward and planted a kiss upon each of her cheeks as a mother would to her baby. Stepping back, the parents could only smile as Sarah sported a large blush on her cheeks. "Welcome to the family, Sarah." Ilyrana spoke up at last. Nodding her head, she had to fight against sounding like an idiot in front of the two. "T-Thank you, your majesties. I am glad to be part of the family."

With the introductions out of the way, Jareth motioned for them to take their places onto the thrones. As they were sitting down, Jareth spoke to her through her mind. _"Try to calm down, Sarah. That was perfectly normal for Fae. They both kissed you to show their acceptance of you to the family in front of everyone here, but also to place their protection onto you. Physical contact is the best method for placing spells on people. Through kissing you, they allowed some of their magic into your body, which will protect you if you ever come into danger. Though I believe my father enjoyed it more than he should have, honestly."_

Glancing over at Alaric, she could see the huge grin plastered on his face; like a kid who stole candy from someone else. But her eyes were averted when she felt silk against her own clothing from when the queen knelt down in front of her. Above her head, she was holding the most stunning crown she had ever laid eyes on. It appeared to be a mix of gold and silver, with hundreds of diamonds covering it and a few scattered emeralds mixed into it.

"Today, in front of all of the witnesses here in this room, I present the crown of the Goblin Queen to you, Sarah. Now that Jareth has taken a mate, my role as queen is no longer needed, so I officially renounce my title and privileges onto you. I hope with all of my heart that you will do the kingdom proud and give all of your soul into ensuring its safety for many years to come." Standing up now, Ilyrana placed the crown gently onto Sarah's head. Once on, it made Sarah's head sag forward a little just by the sheer weight of it. As she was leaning her head back against the throne, she could hear a loud thunder of applause from everyone within the room.

Looking over at Jareth, she could see how proud he was at this moment; to have her as his queen finally. Suddenly filled with confidence, Sarah suddenly stood up from her throne. Waiting for the applause to end, she addressed the crowd. "Many years ago, if someone told me that I was going to become the queen of the Goblin Kingdom, I would have called them crazy. But today, I cannot think of a better place to be right now than here with Jareth and all of you. And I promise you all this right now! Starting today, I will be the best queen I can for my citizens and allies. So many people have helped me and guided me through my journeys here in this kingdom, so I want to do everything I can to pay them back. We may go through some ups and down over the next several years, but we will get through it together."

Applause once again filled the room after her speech. Looking to her right, she saw Jareth standing next to her. Reaching out, he grabbed her right hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing the back of her hand, he smiled happily before releasing it. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is now time for dining and entertainment. If you please, follow us and we shall begin the festivities of the night." He said loudly but clearly. Stepping down the stairs with Sarah, the couple led the way with Jareth's parent's right behind them, then the rest of the guests.

Dining went on for several hours, but no one seemed to notice the amount of time that went by. Everyone was chatting happily amongst one another; no matter the rank differences at the table. Meal after meal went by in front of Sarah, and she greedily enjoyed every bite that went into her mouth. By the time the last meal was served, she felt like her stomach could burst from the amount of food she had consumed. Her face was also flushed a little from the couple glasses of wine she had drank. She knew she was a light-weight, but figured why not enjoy the night; it was meant for her after all. With the trays cleared away, it came time for the entertainment portion of the night.

Leading Sarah towards the stage, Jareth had her sit on a cushion that had suddenly appeared on the ground near the front row. Looking around, she could see dozens more appearing for people as they were sitting down as well. _"I wish I had magic cushions for all the times I fell on my face." She thought._

Once everyone was comfortable, the candles all around the room started to burn out suddenly until only the candles left around the stage remained burning brightly. It gave the stage a beautiful glow, but also made her excited for what was coming. She had never seen Fae entertainment before and could not for wait it to start. With the candles no longer burning, a young male Fae walked onto the stage as the narrator. "Greetings, my majesties and distinguished guests! Tonight for your entertainment, we will recreate the story of Hades and Persephone from the aboveground world in honor of our new queen, Sarah. Enjoy!" Suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke that looked more for theatrics purposes, Sarah blinked several times until the smoke cleared.

Throughout the show, it portrayed how Hades, the God of the Underworld, desired Persephone, the daughter of Demeter, a goddess herself. Unlike regular plays where props were scattered along the stage and people spoke, this was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Thanks to the use of magic by the players, they could conjure any type of lands they needed, any animals, and any people they needed for their scenes. Each scene came to life right before her eyes as if she was back in time with the Gods themselves.

Hades and Persephone came from different worlds, but Hades refused to accept this fact, so he kidnapped Persephone and dragged her to the underworld to be his bride. Distraught, Persephone refused to eat anything and the world above withered away as Demeter despaired over her daughter. Persephone was tricked in the end when she ate six seeds from a fruit; sealing her fate for six months in the underground world each year. However, she soon comes to love Hades as she learns more about him and even helps to rule the underground as its true queen.

By the end of the play, tears were prickling at the corners of Sarah's eyes. It touched so many of her emotions at once and even reminded her of Jareth. She and Jareth came from two different worlds and at first did not get along. But after several years, they were brought back together. This must have been why this play was chosen; it was in honor of Sarah and Jareth's history together. Before the tears could slip from her eyes, she felt a tissue clearing away the tears at her eyes thanks to Jareth. Leaning over, he kissed her passionately; showing how much he loved her and desired her at the same time. When he finally pulled away, she felt breathless, but never had she felt so happy in her life than she did at this moment.

With the entertainment over, Jareth glanced over at a window and saw the night sky that was covered in thousands of stars. Sensing it was time now, Sarah stood up shakily from her cushion as Jareth helped her up. "Do not worry, my love. Nothing will ever hurt you, I promise." Taking her hand, he laced his fingers together with hers and he walked to a balcony that was hidden behind the set of thrones. Behind them, she saw Jareth's parents following them, but no one else. Confused, she turned to Jareth. "Why are the guests not following us? I thought this was a huge event." Alaric spoke up when he heard the question. "It is true it is a major event for you, but it is also a very private moment, so only the family members of this kingdom are allowed to witness it. While it happens, the guests will turn in for the night. They are not offended that their hosts are not there to see them off; it is simply tradition."

"I see." Sarah said. She released a breath that she did not know she was holding. At least that would calm her nerves down a lot without so many people watching her again. Once the four of them entered the balcony, Sarah was offered a breathtaking view of the Labyrinth during the night. The stars above made it seem more magnificent than usual as they shone in different colors.

"Like I said before Sarah, this will not hurt, so just relax for me." Jareth said. After he said this, she was immediately pulled into Jareth's arms. Once in his grip, he placed a hand under her head and the other right above her heart. He maneuvered her body so that she was now being dipped sideways against him as if they could have been dancing. With her body lowered, he looked her deeply in the eyes as she felt a warm sensation in her chest as Jareth's hand started to disappear into her body. Instinctively, she started to panic and move away from him, but Ilyrana was at her side instantly. Knowing what she was experiencing, she placed a hand on her forehead and urged her body to be calm as her magic seeped into her body. Immediately feeling the effects, her body started to feel drowsy as if she was extremely tired.

With Sarah no longer fighting against him, Jareth continued with his work. Once his hand had a portion of her heart, her chest started to glow white as he slowly removed his hand from her body. Once released, her eyes took in the view of what he was holding. Instead of seeing a lump of flesh that was once part of her heart, she instead saw a crystal ball that was shining brilliantly in his hand. She took in the sight of its beauty, which made tears slide down her cheeks this time. "Th-that is a piece of my heart…?" She wondered out loud. "But it is…"

"Beautiful?" Jareth finished for her. "Yes, it is. And it will become one with mine, and the previous rulers in the Labyrinth." He pulled her back up now, allowing her head to rest on his chest as he kept a firm grip on her weak body. With Sarah securely in place, he raised his hand that was holding the crystal up into the air and released it.

Instead of disappearing, the crystal hung in the air for a moment before tiny lights were seen in the distance in the Labyrinth. Growing brighter as they came closer, Jareth watched the other crystals appear before him as they circled around the crystal belonging to Sarah. Suddenly, they all stopped spinning and immediately collided with Sarah's crystal. Gasping in surprise, Sarah felt a sensation surge through her body before disappearing as fast as it happened.

When all of the crystals collided with Sarah's, they joined together with hers and drew strength from her person. With the deed done, only one crystal was left, which slowly descended back down to the center of the Labyrinth and disappeared until the next ruler came along.

With no more crystals around, Sarah looked up at Jareth and wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips pressed against his firmly. Pulling back, she instantly smacked him lightly in the face. "Scare me like that again and it will be worse for you next time, Mr." She growled out. Instead of being angry, Jareth simply laughed and gripped her hands within his. "I did say not to worry. But rejoice now, Sarah. You are forever bound to the Labyrinth and my kingdom; nothing will ever take you away from me except for death, which will not happen for a very long time. Now that the coronation is done, you are also free to return home and visit your family as much as you desire."

A bright smile appeared on Sarah's face; she had forgotten about that fact, and she so dearly missed seeing her family, even though they had gotten her into this mess in the first place. "I would love that Jareth. It is about time that my family meets their new son-in-law anyways." She said.

"I do have one concern about that Sarah." Jareth said. Looking at him confused, he continued. "Will I have to worry about your father when I tell him I already pleasured his little girl in almost every room of my castle and could be carrying my child this very moment?" He smirked at her playfully as Sarah gasped in shock. "Jareth! That would give him a heart attack." She smacked in the arm roughly as Jareth's parents laughed in the background.

* * *

My biggest chapter of the series, which was no surprise there. I am happy with how it turned out. Sorry if I left out some details, but I did not want to bore everyone with what everybody was eating, or wearing, etc. That would get old pretty fast. Now that this chapter is done with, only one chapter remains in the series. It saddens me to see it end, but everything has to eventually. So look out for the last chapter, and as always, please review!

~Lady of Wolves


	9. Chapter 9: Life After

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter 9: Life After

* * *

_Previously…_

"I do have one concern about that Sarah." Jareth said. Looking at him confused, he continued. "Will I have to worry about your father when I tell him I already pleasured his little girl in almost every room of my castle and could be carrying my child this very moment?" He smirked at her playfully as Sarah gasped in shock. "Jareth! That would give him a heart attack." She smacked him in the arm roughly as Jareth's parents laughed in the background.

* * *

_200 Years Later…_

Sarah twirled around a tree as cries of laughter escaped from between her lips. Peeking her head out from behind the trunk, she surveyed the area for a certain man. Not seeing Jareth on the other side, she slowly started to move away from the protection of the tree when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist from behind her and lift her up into the air.

Crying out in surprise, Jareth spun her around in the air as he laughed out loudly at the sounds she made. To Sarah's dismay, she was suddenly spun around while still in the air, but was quickly brought back down into the arms of Jareth, but now facing him instead.

"Jareth! You know how I hate being tossed around in the air like that. It scares me to death." She smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "That may be true, but you know you love it." He said.

"Also…" He suddenly pushed her body against the trunk of the tree she was hiding behind earlier; their bodies pressing together intimately. "You know you love this too." He whispered in her ear huskily. Shuddering in response, Sarah simply nodded her head and Jareth started to trail kisses down from her ear to her collarbone.

No matter how much time has passed between them, the touch of Jareth always immediately made her body ache for more of his touch; especially with being mates, the pleasure between them was amazing.

Sarah was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Jareth's hands grasp at her covered breasts and squeeze them teasingly. She gasped out in pleasure and arched her body towards him for more contact.

But before Jareth could further explore her body, the sudden sounds of laughter were heard all around them. Already knowing the sources the sounds were coming from, Sarah curiously turned her head in all directions. Not seeing anything, she was about to comment to Jareth when a small head suddenly appeared in front of hers while hanging upside down from a tree branch above her.

A scowl appeared on her face when she recognized the culprit. "I thought I told you not to hang from trees like that, Jareth. It worries me to death about your safety." A pout appeared on the young boy's face, but listened to his mother regardless. He quickly did a flip and effortlessly landed on the ground next to his father.

Knowing the moment was already ruined; Jareth disentangled himself from Sarah and kneeled down before his son who was a striking image of himself as a child, hence the reason for naming him after himself. Even though he was half-Fae, half-human, he was still exceptionally gifted with the use of magic like the rest of his children. Speaking of his other children, he narrowed his eyes on younger Jareth. "Son, wherever you are, your sisters are sure to follow you into mischief, so where have they hidden themselves this time?" He asked.

Young Jareth grinned up at his father before two small bodies collided with his fathers from out of nowhere. Squeals of laughter emitted from two little girls who clung to their father's arms like a life vest as their father fell to the ground from their added weight. "Surprise, daddy!" Both the girls cried out happily. Unlike their older brother, the oldest daughter had the features of their mother, while the youngest girl was a mix of the two with brown and blonde hair and two different colored eyes.

Sarah watched the antics of her children with delight as a small laugh came from her. Children with the ability to use magic was both a curse and gift for her and Jareth, but it only made every day exciting with the family she had now. "Now girls, two against one is not fair. So time to make things even, shall we?" Before they could realize what she meant, Sarah suddenly pounced on her daughters and started to tickle them on their sides. The young girls immediately released their father as they struggled to get away from their mother's hands as cries of laughter bubbled from them. "Give up yet, Amara and Karen?" Sarah asked.

"Yes!" They both cried out at once. At hearing their response, Sarah smirked and sat Indian style next to the three lying on the ground. Not to be left out, young Jareth came over and crawled into his mother's lap as he watched his sisters sit up; their faces red from laughing as tears were drying on their cheeks. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at them before his parents could spot him.

Still lying on the ground, Jareth watched the antics of his family with a warm, loving gaze. Time in the underground with Sarah had flown by as if nothing else ever existed. In a short time, Sarah had blessed him with three children and thus giving him a wonderful gift to enjoy for the rest of his life; fatherhood.

Rolling onto his side, he placed a hand under his head as Sarah hugged his son affectionately before looking over his body for any injuries. Satisfied he was unharmed; both his girls came up to their mother and snuggled against her sides for attention to prevent their brother from stealing all their mother's attention.

Looking into each of his children's faces always made him remember the days they were born and welcomed into the world. Even by the third child, he was always a wreck; fretting constantly over Sarah and ensuring she had every comfort before the birth. It always took the efforts of his mother to keep calm as he waited by Sarah's side until the child was ready to make an appearance.

Deciding to sit up now, Jareth sat before his family and raised his hand into the air, which now had a crystal in it. Releasing the crystal in the air, it popped like a bubble as a cascade of flowers rained down on his family. The females of the group made sounds of delight at the beauty of the petals as his daughters reached out to grab the flowers, but his son scowled at the petals as if they would turn him into a girl. Jareth simply laughed and ruffled his son's hair with affection.

"I want moments like these to always be in our memories if we ever get sad or scared, for nothing brings me greater joy than being with my entire family like this." Jareth said as he gazed into Sarah's eyes. Nodding in agreement, Sarah leaned forward and pressed her mouth tenderly against Jareth's lips. The action made the children make sounds of disgust as their parents kissed and tried to hide their faces.

Sarah giggled when she pulled away and simply leaned her head back and looked up into the sky. Different birds flew above as they landed on the branches in the tree next to her. Sighing in contentment, Sarah looked back at Jareth before speaking once more.

"Our family will grow again, Jareth." Her words made Jareth pause in surprise as he was reaching out towards one of his daughters. When he realized what she meant, a huge grin overcame his face as he grabbed Amara and tossed her into the air with joy. "Hear that, my girl! You will have another brother or sister!" He cried out happily. He quickly placed her down onto the ground again as Jareth leaned towards Sarah and placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I will love our future child as much as I love you and our current children right now; have no fears of that, my Sarah." He said. Sarah closed her eyes at the sensation of his kiss and whispered in response. "I have never doubted your love, Jareth. Not now, or ever in the future."

* * *

A very short chapter, I know. But the series was basically wrapped up in the last chapter, but I still wanted to add one more chapter to show how the happy couple is in the future. So with my first series finally completed, I wanted to thank all of my readers for simply taking the time to read what I have written, even though it is not the greatest in the world. Every review I have gotten has been a pleasure to read; good or bad. It warms my heart to see people care enough about my story to take the time and send a review; guest or not.

It makes me sad to see it end, but everything has to eventually. In the future, I will probably write more one-shots of Jareth and Sarah, but when those will happen, I am unsure. Right now I have already started another series called _Case 10: Lucy's Dilemma, _so if you are interested in mystery and romance with the usual naughtiness that I add into my stories, then simply go to my profile and you will find the link to the story.

~Lady of Wolves


	10. Thank you

**The Queen of the Labyrinth**

By Lady of Wolves

I just wanted to say thank you to all my amazing viewers who have read my story and left reviews for me. Since this was my first series on , I was quite nervous about how it was going to turn out, especially since so many Labyrinth stories have been written already. Reading all your kind reviews have ensured the ending to this story, so always know that reviews do matter to the writer, no matter how small they may be. If anyone has any suggestions for future stories on the Labyrinth that they would like to see me write, be it a one-shot or a series, please let me know and I will see what I can do!

And again, thanks for sticking with me through the story. Love you, guys!


End file.
